


Survival of the Fittest

by orphan_account



Series: Survival of the Fittest [1]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cock & Ball Torture, Crucifixion, Dark Comedy, Death, Decapitation, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, English, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Japanese, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Mutilation, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Parody, Satire, Stabbing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 54 teenagers have signed up for what they thought would be a normal latest season of the long running show Total Drama, years after the last season aired. This is shown, Chris hasn't aged well but uses camera tricks and effects to look like his young self. Either way, what they don't know is that the truth behind what this season is, will floor them. It may just very well kill them, actually. Since, well, let's just say this season can easily be called "Total Drama: Hunger Games" or "Total Drama: Battle Royale".Tags will be updated as chapters are.





	1. Beginnings

Total Drama was one of those shows that people watched and wondered about for all the years that it aired. A show about a bunch of teenagers on some island, film lot, plane, or other assorted locations, where they do tortorous and humiliating challenges, backstab eachother, develop friendships and relationships, the lot. It was one of those shows for many people. It even eventually spawned a spin-off. The thing was, as that for all the people that hated it or grew tired with it, there were many others who continued loving it and giving it more ratings. Even in the present, years after the supposed Final Season, it's fanbase remains strong. When it was announced by the show's Producers that a second Spin-off was going to be held, they exploded into excitement. The first spin-off was good, and actually renewed much interest in the series, and many were excited because the original hosts Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were announced to be returning to action in this one, and the largest cast ever assembled would be featured in it too. However, nobody could have ever guessed the magnitude that this new season would take.

It all started on the setting. Like the original season of the show, it was an Island. Except, this island was off of the Western Coast of Canada rather than in Ontario, meaning it was in view of the mighty and large Pacific Ocean. It could be close to Alaska, but it's location doesn't truly matter. What matters is that it is one of the most rundown Summer Camp Islands possible. Whereas the original camp was still, arguably, useable, said to have been last used in the 1970's, this new one hadn't been visited at all since the 1940's, and was built in the 1920's. This was shown in what little could be seen of it's architecture, it was all very contemporary for the period it was built in. Infact, what remained of any newspaper clippings or signs would always have dates ranging from May of 1920 to July of 1941. The camp sign itself only read 'Camp' with the date '19' under it, because that was the only half of the sign left standing. The rest was just a wooden pole that was covered in vines and leaves. The rest of the camp was much the same. Only one cabin remained useable, the other three were in varying stages of being swallowed back by nature. The mess hall, if it can even be called that, had almost no actually useable tables or seats in it, and had what almost looked like a forest growing inside of the kitchen in the back of it, alongside the plates and other such objects scattered about the place. The shower room had absolutely no working plumbing to speak of, the mirrors were almost all cracked, and infact even the camp's septic tank was not only dried up after being abandoned for so long but the pipes had been long since disconnected from where they once were. There was an outhouse, but it had fallen over in a storm one day and was left to rot, which it did much like the cabins. One of the cabins was slanted due to it's support rotting in the sun and rain, two of them were missing almost all of their steps up to the door, and the one that was useable had entire chunks missing from it's porch aswell as holes in the roof. Clearly, time had not been nice to this Camp. Once a happy place for people to leave their kids at over the summer, now an abandoned wasteland. Toys and other belongings of kids left behind long ago were scattered throughout the place, having been picked up by animals that lived on the island as natives and carried off. Dust was everywhere where there once were people, due to the 30+ years of abandonment. The grass was exceedingly long and uncut due to years of neglect, and not enough a population of grazing animals to trim it naturally. The ruined, dusty cardboard cutouts of a smiling cartoonish bear were left standing where they too, implying that this wasteland was once a happy place, but now was a sad, abandoned husk of what it once was.

That was of course, where the man known as Chris McLean came in, arriving to the island on a moderately large boat with a set of interns that brought with them camera equipment, gazing upon it's abandoned scenery with a smile on his face and a sadistic but endearing glimmer in his eyes.

Chris had been the host of the main Total Drama series since the first season, and he had kept his position for so long for unknown reasons, but it is likely that he is the only man sadistic enough to host a show with the main premise being the humiliation and torment of teenagers every season. It was clear by the look on his face though that he was particularly excited for this season. His smile was just, different than those he had during the production of previous seasons. His black hair was perfectly wavey and done up, his five o'clock shadow back on, and make up that hid his true age after all these years was worn perfectly. It was as if this season was that important to him that he was going through great lengths to look like he did during Total Drama's first season to show how much he cared. However, he couldn't hide everything. His face was easy to make appear unaged, but the rest of his body wasn't. For instance, his hair was beginning to grey, forcing him to regularly visit his stylist for colouring it back in. His hands were also significantly aged aswell, becoming more wrinkling and sporting visible veins, forcing him to wear gloves over them to hide that fact. Even the make up on his face aswell as injections could only hide it so much. His cheeks were clearly more wrinkled than they once had been, and his forehead was unattended to either, with him using his hair aswell as a headband to cover that up. His body, once in prestine condition, had begun to finally lose it's attractive appearance. Gone were his once glorious full abs, his stomach was now more rounded and pudgy, and this was something only digital editing could fix. His chest matched the stomach aswell, looking less and less like streamlined pectorals the more years rolled by. Living in the lap of luxury on the expense of the teenagers he tortured on a regular basis was finally getting to him, as he was taking less care of his body in his obsession of sadism. Effectively, Karma was actually getting him. Simply, in the form of bad health rather than actual physical trauma.

Adversely, the co-host of the series, Chef Hatchet, was not nearly as affected by time compared to McLean. He was still the immensely buff african american, and bald, Chef and co-host of the show that he always was, oddly enough. Time had apparently been good to him, or perhaps his darker skin simply did not age the way that Crhis' white skin did. Regardless, both of the hosts were back for this Season, and it was clearly Chris that was more excited for it. He clearly knew something that Chef didn't, or something which Chef simply didn't get as excited over, as the two arrived on this new island and the interns and camera crew set up their equipment. Once it was all set up just like it used to, Chris turned to a camera stationed right infront of him, and just like old times began to introduce himself:

"Yo!", host gleefully spoke to the camera the camera as he stood on the docks of that rather unkept island, "We're coming at you live on some island in British Columbia! I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping the NEWEST Season of the HOTTEST reality show in television history, Total Drama Survivor Island!", he then seemed to laugh a bit before explaining the rest, "Now, unfortunately I can't actually explain this season too much in terms of rules and such until the campers are actually here, because it would ruin everything. But let's just say they're all in for a REAL surprise! Now, what is this season? Well, simple. The producers told me that they wanted something Bigger, Badder, and BRUTAL-er, than anything else in Total Drama history! We have Fifty-Four contestants of this season! However, the contracts for the original contestants from the previous seasons we've had have all expired by now, and they all refuse to renew them, so we've had to have auditions again. So we have Fifty Hour NEW contestants coming in for the BIGGEST, BADDEST, and most BRUTALEST, I don't care if that's a word or not, Season of Total Drama in HISTORY!"

After that, the attention of Chris was caught by a sound from off in the distance. It was the sound of a boat arriving. Specifically, the boat carrying the first contestant to this new season of Total Drama. Hearing it and then seeing it near the island made Chris' smile turn into something of a sadistic grin before he had to force himself to tone it down. He only spoke the words:

"And here's our first camper now!", as the boat neared the dock and the first 'camper' stepped off of the boat.

The first to arrive was nothing short of a mood of unsettling silence. She did not speak whatsoever as she stepped onto the island. She did not even smile. She simply seemed to gaze around her immediate surroundings as her boat drove off. Her long black hair seemed to glisten in the summer sunlight just as her Japanese skin did. Her clothes were typical of a Japanese school uniform aswell, except more the kind with a blazer-like jacket and a plaid skirt rather than the typical uniform, as if she came from sort of private school in Japan or something else more unknown. The only other thing she had on or with her was a backpack, presumably belongings she brought with her. Regardless of how she dressed, she actually made even Chris feel uncomfortable due to the silence she gave him. All she did was look around with a seemingly emotionless face, not upset about the setting, not happy about it. Simply, emotionless. Emotionless, and silent. Only when Chris broke the silence did she have her full attention set to him:

"Hello......um....."

She didn't say a word to the man, but that silent stare into his face was like a bird of prey gazing at a mouse for swooping in for the kill, and it made Chris almost shiver with how uncomfortable this one contestant was already making him feel. Eventually he decided to just take out his clipboard with all of the contestants and their names so that he would see her name and not have to look at her again:

"Kyoko......right?"

Her only response was to nod, silently. Chris didn't know whether the girl could speak and was only doing this as some kind of strategy, or was mute, but there was just something about this particular girl that made him particularly uncomfortable. A contestant hadn't made him feel so uncomfortable in years, and even then not to the extent that Kyoko was. He couldn't even name it. It wasn't really the silence, there had been mute contestants before, it was something else. Something he couldn't name. Something that gave him a bad feeling about Kyoko. Eventually, however, he did work up the ability to speak another single line to her:

"So....yeah....just....just go stand over there.", and he pointed to an area on the other side of the dock, which in response Kyoko silently walked over to. "Okay........", and then he sighed of relief once he saw the boat with the next contestant arrived, something which he had already been waiting for since he and Kyoko had first met those few moments ago.

The second boat to arrive did so in much the same way that Kyoko's boat did, dropping off it's single passanger onto the dock and beginning to promptly drive back off into the horizon. The 'camper' that it dropped off however, was much different than Kyoko to the relief of the host.

The second boat happened to drop off the first male member of the new contestants, nothing short of a simple 'average joe' type of boy. He wasn't partciularly attractive, but wasn't particularly ugly either. His hair was your average shade of brown and his eyes an average green colour. His clothing was also rather typical aswell, with a simple t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and some white sneakers. There was nothing all that unique about him, except his name really, but even then his name was a very common name found in most English-speaking countries or really countries in general. Overall, there wasn't much to him, but Chris was still happy to have someone besides Kyoko to introduce to the viewers who would ultimately see the post-edited episode of this season.

"Daniel!", he exclaimed, introducing the boy's very common name, "You made it!"

"Well...yeah", Daniel answered, "I didn't really have much of a choice..."

"That is so true!", Chris continued to speak, and being reminded they had no choice but to arrive onto the island anyway seemed to make him even more - sadistically - happy. "You guys really don't have a choice after signing the contract!"

"Yeah.......so........you're introducing us like how you did in the first season?"

"Yep! Sure am!"

"Why?"

"Because", Chris explained, "This is a milestone season, so we're throwing a good ol' throwback to the first! Plus, trust me when I say that the rest of the season will more than make up for taking it slow with the intros."

"Oh....kay....."

"So anyway, just go over to Kyoko over there while the next kid arrives, alright?"

"Okay...", and then Daniel did just that. He smiled as he stood next to Kyoko, but she didn't make eye contact. She just seemed to stare off into the distance at what appeared to be nothing. Daniel thought this was a bit weird, but didn't say anything to her. CHris' attention itself was turned to the third boat arriving with contestants, which actually carried not one, not two, but three contestants on it in total unlike the previous two boats.

The third, fourth, and fifth contestants to arrive on the previously abandoned island were none other than Vivian, Georgia, and Mable. All three were similar in many ways, though were different in many ways aswell. The main shared trait between all three of them was their ethnicity, for all of them were African Americans and apparently close friends considering they arrived together. In terms of appearances though, that is about where similarities stopped.

Vivian was a slim young woman, with black hair was usually kept in a long and waving ponytail style with bangs in the front. She dressed more uniquely from Daniel and Kyoko before her, in high heel shoes, tight black leggings, and a leopard print shirt with sleeves up to her elbows. For extra accessories she wore two golden hoop earrings aswell as a golden wrist watch on her right arm, a golden necklace and a golden belt that was hidden by leopard print shirt.

Georgia was shorter and plumper than Vivian, but took no shame in having said bigger body. Though that said she also didn't parade it around like more promiscuous women do. Her was short and kept in a bob cut style, with it's colouring being black just like that of Vivian. Her clothes were a simple pair of blue jean pants, black heeled boots, and a tight blue short-sleeve shirt with a black vest on. She wore smaller earrings than that of Vivian, though no other real accessories were on her person.

Mable was the largest of the three girls, standing taller than Vivian. Though it was unsure if she was obese or had simply alot of muscle on her. Either way, she was unique in that she had a shorter, shoulder-length hairstyle, but styled it and even dressed like she an old woman from one of the previous world decades. Her dress, for example, was like something out of the 1950's or 1960's rather than 2010's or even 2000's.

"Vivian! Georgia! Mable! Good to see you girls!", was Chris' exclamation at seeing them, once more putting on something of an act to make it seem like he really wasn't getting increasingly bored at the realization at how long he was going to be standing on the dock for this part of the season.

"So like, what", Mable replied with, "No explosion? I thought y'all were supposed to be sadists or somethin'."

"Haha", Chris laughed, "Like I told Danny boy here earlier, we're just trying to have a few throwbacks to the first season."

"Mmmmhmmm", Georgia responded, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Y'all gonna blow up the dock, huh?", Mable then added in.

"No.", Chris claimed.

"Oh no no no", Vivian then said to Mable at that point, "They're probably gon' make it collapse again like what happened back then."

"Not that either", Chris clarified quickly, "No need to."

"Oh really? Why the hell not?", Vivian remarked, "You playin' us here?"

"Ha!", he once more laughed, "No no, it's just that this season in and of itself will MORE than make up for the lack of a interesting, and painful, intro sequence."

"Mmhhmm!", Georgia once more remarked, clearly still being heavily suspicious of Chris.

"Look, just go over there with the others because we've got ALOT of people to introduce and I'd rather get this part of the season out of the way as quickly as humanly possible."

"Fine", and with that word from Vivian, the three girls walked over to join Daniel and Kyoko on that one side of the dock, their arrival boat having long since left over the horizon. Hoqwever, it was more than clear that their suspicions about Chris' true intentions regarding this season, based on the lack of sadism in the introduction, his behaviour, his body language, and him implying the season would 'make up for it' were not going away any time soon.

"Am I the only one who thinks somethin's up here?" Mable asked in a whisper tone to Vivian and Georgia, to which the two agreed:

"Mmhmm"

"There's definitely somethin' goin' on here."

Once the three new girls were standing alongside Kyoko and Daniel, Chris' focus wasted no time in shifting to the sixth contestant to arrive. Like the first two, the boat this time carried only one contestant rather two or three. It seemed that to make up for the fact that four girls and only one boy were on the island, the next contestant dropped off just happened to be the season's second male contestant. Chris, like with the other three, continued his smile as his attention shifted to the new arrival.

Jackson was the boy in question, and he was a bit more unique than that of Daniel at the least. At first glance he was just a boy with a black soul patch, a shaved bald head, a white t-shirt, blue jean shorts, black kleat boots. However, within moments one would notice that he had many other features too him than just that.

For instance, the look in his eye was a bit agressive, definitely showing he was a domineering type. He also had tanned skin, lightly tanned skin, showing he was at least aquainted with the sun and it's many rays of light. However, he also had some tattoos on his body, primarily his back and his arms, which showcased something of a fascist, neo-nazi like belief system that he had. Of course, the other contestants for the most part, took note of this. Nothing was said, but the judgements were felt. Jackson knew even Chris was judging him for this, but didn't care. He was here, and there was no going back.

"Jackson!", Chris commented to the boy, "You made it too."

"Yeah, I sure did. I'm gonna win that million dollar too."

"Yeah, you sure are...", Chris said that, with a thin veil of dishonesty to his voice. Jackson however, failed to be bright enough to pick up on that.

"So, I'm supposed to stand over there, with them?"

"Yep."

"You got a problem with that?", Vivian stated, with an agressive tone to her voice.

"Yes I do, loud-mouth."

"Oh, what the hell did you just say to me?!"

"I think you know what I said to you, nig-"

"Hey!", Chris then got inbetween them, annoyed, "Look, we've got WAY too many contestants to bother with this right now, you guys need to save it until we're on the island."

"Fine."

"Yes sir."

"Good.", and then Chris returned to his position to greet the next contestant, who had just infact arrived onto the scene. Infact, it was not one contestant, but several at once. Namely, they were all girls, named Olivia, Erin, Kimberly, Kourtney and Khloe. All three of course, knew eachother from outside of the show, evidenced by this arriving together. One similarity between all of them was that they were all rather skinny young women, bony, even. They also were clearly so-called 'popular' girls aswell.

Olivia was a caucasian girl with short, curly, raven hair that always had a hairband in it, the colour of this day was chosen as pink. A light pink/white floral-decorated dress was worn under a small light pink coat coupled with a purse that had it's strap draped over her shoulder. Completing her look would be, of course, standard pink flat shoes, and the obligatory earring on each ear that appeared to be made of real diamonds. Aswell as the makeup she wore to always be on the top of her appearance. Olivia was clearly of the snobbish type as she walked off of her boat with the four other girls and onto the dock, having a look of disdain to her face as she gazed around at the dilapidated appearance of the island and it's camp. She was less than pleased to say the least.

Erin was also a caucasian girl, similar to that of Olivia, though she had shoulder-length brunette hair, with no hairband to speak of. She too wore a short jacket with a purse strapped over her shoulder, though her's was white. She also wore a two-piece ensemble, with white heeled boots to go along with a white pair of short shorts, and topping her look off with a mint green holster top. She also had what appeared to be the same brand of makeup that Olivia had on, and infact she had much the same expression about the place aswell, both of them sharing little else other than contempt for both the location, and the host once they laid eyes upon his appearance when not digitially edited.

Kimberly is where the five begin to more drastically differ from eachother. Kimberly had longer black hair as opposed to the shorter hair of the former two. She wore the same brand of make-up, but she strictly stuck to a fancy, evening like attire. Namely, a burgundy dress with a slit down the side, with black see-through leggings and a pair of burgundy high heels. She also wore golden bracelets on her wrist, and though she had a purse that matched her dress, she had little else. The only other stark difference about her, is that she by far had the largest chest and rear of all five of the girls.

Kourtney is overall, similar to Kimberly, though she wears her long black hair in a ponytail fashion to differentiate from her. Instead of a dress, Kourtney settled for a burgundy holster stop, with a blue jean mini-skirt that managed to reveal she was infact wearing a pink thong beneath her clothing. With flats that matched her top, and a purse over her shoulder, aswell as a visor hat and sunglasses, Kourtney was apparently ready for the summer. She was not, however, ready to spending summer at the location Chris actually had in store for all of them upon their arrival. She shared this disdain with the other girls.

Khloe was technically the 'largest' of the five, though that's not saying much. She has dark hair aswell, but hers seems to have some minor streaks of colour in it, spouting the occassional brunette in her otherwise raven hair. Unlike the other 'K' girls, Khloe chose to wear a simple t-shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans and a matching pair of flats. The shirt was, though, form fitting. As with the other four, she too stuck to the brand makeup and purse over her shoulder too. She also shared their snobbish disgust with the location. Of the five, however, it was Olivia who managed to be the first to speak:

"You can't be serious", she spoke, "This is NOT where we're staying at."

"Actually", Chris paused a bit for dramatic effect before finishing, "It basically is."

"What?!"

"That is so disgusting!", Erin then interjected, "This place can hardly support ANY life let alone the most important one in the universe!"

"Exactly!", Olivia said with some nods, "MINE!", the other four girls seemed to be a bit offended by this, though they dare not say a word. Instead, the 'three K's' simply agreed with what Olivia said and nodded, while Erin looked on with a level of envy in her gaze. "Do you KNOW who I am?!", Olivia continued exclaiming at that point, "I'M RICH! I'M GOING TO BE FAMOUS! AND I'M NOT GOING TO SPEND MY TIME WITH A BUNCH OF DISGUSTING LOSERS AT A DISGUSTING OLD ISLAND THAT LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NASTY NATIONAL PARKS!"

While she had this tirade, Vivian, Georgia and Mable just shook their heads at her behaviour.

"Look", Chris then said to her, "You have no choice. You agreed to do so. You signed the contract."

"UGH!", Olivia then pouted, crossing her arms, "NO FAIR!"

"YEAH!", the three K's all agreed with her, like they were her blind followers. Erin made the facial expressions and crossed arms gesture, though she was not among those who actually spoke in agreement with Olivia.

"Well, believe that all you want, but the proof is in the contracts", the host spoke with a smug smile upon his face, "So you have to go over there with the others while I tend to the next arrivals to the camp."

"Fine!", and Olivia walked there like a spoiled brat.

"Fine!", Erin followed suite right after.

"Hmph!", Kimberly lifted her head to the sky at Chris in a snobbish gesture as she walked past him.

"HMPH!", Kourtney did so, but even louder.

"Hmph!", and Khloe simply turned away from Chris instead of looking upward. Either way though, the five girls did go over to the previously arrived campers, and were going to be with them there until the rest had finally arrived. Luckily, it seemed as though Chris was trying to speed things along for the time being, as the next boat also carried more than simply one camper on it. This was something he was happy with, as he himself wanted to get through the introduction segment as quickly as possible by this point. The new arrivals were none other than Peggy, Oliver, Nina, Gina, Jebidiah and Gaylord.

Peggy was one of the three females to arrive, and can be described as effectively, a hippie. Long red hair that was straightened and topped with a crown of flowers around the forehead, which went well with her green eyes, and an overall slim figure. Her clothes were not too unlike those which one would wear during the 1970's peace movement, with a peace sign on the breast of her baggy tie-dye shirt, and bellbottom jeans along with various peace sign and nature-related necklaces, bracelets and other assorted accessorties dotting her entire appearance. There was an air of uneasyness as she walked up to the host however, though hardly anyone could possibly have noticed it even if they wanted to.

Oliver was in a way a male version of Peggy. Small pink coloured glassses, bell-bottom pants, sandals, tie-dye shirts, a brown vest, a peace sign tattoo on both of his palms and a peace sign necklace, and shoulder length black hair. He sported blue to eyes to go with the rest of his face, and overall his body was borderline anorexic implying he didn't eat much. He had no flowers around his head, but did part a small sized straw hat.

Nina & Gina were very much identical, since they were tiwn sisters. Blonde hair worn in short ponytails, and blue eyes. Slim figures overall, they seemed like nice people. Both wore the same outfit of black skinny jeans, and overall winter tehemed outfit with cute fashionable boots, turtleneck sweaters, and coats along with scarves. The only difference in their clothes was that Nina wore pink while Gina wore blue. They lacked any other clear different between themselves.

Jebidiah was a a mormon and this was shown by how he was wearing a simple business suit of black pants, black blazer, white shirt, red tie, and a black pair of shoes that go with this suit. His only item was the religious text of his faith, giving such information away, and the only details to him was that he was caucasian, had short black hair, and wore glasses.

Gaylord was a simple boy. A budding bit of facial hair on his chin and upper lip, short brown hair, he wore a simple pair of baggy jeans, a white t-shirt, and shoes that were sneakers but had no particular design or branding to them. Aside from his relatively rare name, there was nothing really special about him on first glance when he arrived on the dock to be greeted by the host of this unique season.

"Peggy, Oliver, Nina, Gina, Jebidiah and Gaylord!", Chris had welcomed them all in the order that they had arrived in, "Welcome to the show!"

"O-M-G!", Nina gushed, "I can't believe we're on Total Drama!"

"I know! I have been in love with this show since like, ever!", Gina gushed back.

"Haha", Chris lightly laughed, "That's good to know! And funny enough you two aren't the first pair of siblings or family we've had on this show!"

"Oh we know that.", Nina answered.

"Yeah. That season was so long ago though!", Gina added.

"Yeah.....sure was....a long, time ago.", Chris seemed to be put off by that a little bit. Most likely due to not liking how he's aged since, though other reasons such as not liking the season nowadays are also possible.

"So", Oliver then stated, looking out at the wilderness of the place while standing next to Peggy as Jebidiah and Gaylord quietly walked along with Nina and Gina to the other contestants. "This is the island where we're staying at?"

"Sure is!", Chris said, a smile still on his face as he spoke to the two hippies.

"The nature here is beautiful.", Peggy commented, "It love how untouched, untamed, that it is."

"Yeah, this place has been abandoned for a while", Chris clarified, "A really, really long time."

"Perfect!", Peggy exclaimed.

"It's just the place we've been wanting to see in person for years!", Oliver opened up with.

"Great!", Chris also exclaimed, "Then you just might find your stay here quite enjoyable!"

"Oh, we can feel that too.", Peggy replied.

"You can?"

"Yes", Oliver added, "We can feel it in the vibes that mother nature is sending to us."

"Oh, alright then........", Chris then rubbed the back of his head before continuing on with, "You two should go stand with your fellow campers."

"Okay then", and with that, the two joined the other previously arrived campers just as the next batch arrived. The next batch of campers was yet another of multiple multi-arrivals. This time it was: Victor, Alexander, Xavier, Trevor and Brent. With those names, you might be able to tell that all of them were males.

Victor was about your average boy. Red hair, green eyes, a little bit of freckles on his face. He wore a grey shirt with no markings on it and a pair of black cargo shorts. His look was complete sandals. He was of caucasian descent, but had some degree of a tan.

Alexander was a heavily tanned blonde boy with blue eyes. He was in all honesty, nearly too tanned. He looked prematurely aged, to an extent. Not due to disease, but due to his tanning. He looked almost fake, in all honesty. He wore no shirt, and a pair of red swimming trunks with sandals instead of actual shorts or pants. Accessories he had with him were a towel and black sunglasses.

Xavier was a bald boy who had a simple black hoodless jacket, a white shirt, and jean pants, with brown eyes and a pretty average rest of appearance, not anything particularly unique to him aside from his shaven bald head but overall innocent and harmless appearance. He appeared to be of hispanic descent, having a more natural looking tan compared to Alexander.

Trevor was an African-Canadian boy with long dreadlock hair, and sporting the natural deep dark skin and dark brown eyes that accompany his race. He was a very rastarfarian boy, sporting traditional rastafarian hats, and a black shirt with a design of the marijuana leaf on the chest. The rest of his outfit was a pretty basic rastafarian outfit overall, yet another clothing set that wasn't really particularly unique aside from having green-yellow-red-black theme to it overall.

Brent was a somewhat chubby, round boy. Of caucasian descent, he wore a light blue collared shirt with a white long-sleeve undershirt. Khaki pants and black shoes topped out the rest of his appearance, as did short brown hair and green eyes. Once more, he seemed like yet another 'average joe' kind of camper, not really particularly unique but in general pretty harmlesss. At least, from first impressions anyway.

"Victor! Alexander! Xavier! Brent!", Chris greeted them all in order of their arrival. All of the boys gave Chris a nod and a small wave, and while Alexander did try to turn to the cameras to show himself off, their arrival overall was a very short nearly dialougeless scene as very quickly after their arrived Chris nearly rushed the next multi-arrival to of course, get through this long scene as fast as he could.

"That's all?", Alexander complained, "But, I havcen't even said hi to the people yet!"

"Deal with it", Chris stated, "We have too many campers to introduce to spend too much time on one scene!"

"Hmph!", and the overly tanned boy pouted. The boys who arrived with him didn't seem to care or mind how Chris was trying to rush things. Regardless, the next batch of campers, three more males, arrived on the island whether the others liked it or not. Howard, Robert and Walker were their names.

Howard is an overweight redheaded boy with blue eyes, who wears a red vest over a white flame-themed shirt, blue jean shorts, and unmatching purple sneakers aswell as rainbow themed socks. He clearly doesn't care that his outfit has some issues with it, along with his glassess upon his eyes of course. Howard's hair itself is also a bit long and curly aswell, and his face is littered with pimples and other facial blemishes.

Robert is an hispanic boy, so he has a bit of a natural tan aswell as short black hair. His face has a bit of budding facial hair on it, and he wars a plaid shirt, blue jean pants with a bit of holes in the knees, and simple black boots. His eyes are black to match his hair, and he has a smile on his face as if to silently say he is optimistic about the situation he is in.

Walker is the first unique contestant to arrive in a while by this point. A bald caucasian boy with black sunglasses, he is dressed like he comes from the American wild west, dressed in a tucked-in cowboy shirt, blue jean pants, and cowboy boots of brown colour. He has short light brown hair, and on the top of his head is a real cowboy hat. Unlike Robert, his expression is more serious and neutral looking as he stops off the boat with the other two boys.

"Howard! Robert! Walker!", Chris once more reported himself as the three walked onto the dock and observed where they're staying. Howard was the first to speak, and did so with a decidedly rude tone of voice:

"This is it? Are you serious?!"

"Yes", Chris answered bluntly, "I am serious."

"UGH! This gonna SUCK!", and with that annoyed tone of voice he groaned as he went over to his fellow competitors.

"I dunno", Robert optimistically spoke as he joined Howard and the others aswell, "I think it's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, I reckon you could use a little roughin' it in the woods.", Walker commented himself, speaking in a typical western american accent.

"Haha", Chris laughed a little, "That he could Walker. That he could", once more there was this tone to the host's voice that he was keeping the full truth from the campers for the time being, but it didn't last long enough for much of them to notice as almost as soon as the previous boat left did Lauren, Geraldine, Caroline, Tiana and Helen arrive onto the island. Unlike the previous batches of campers, all of these were females.

Lauren was a girl with shoulder length culry hair, a pink purse over her shoulder, a pair of tight pink pants, and a low-cut white shirt with short sleeves and a v-neck. She had on a moderate amount of make-up, and overall was not too disimilar at all to the other girls that had previously arrived on the island. She was also of course, rather thin.

Geraldine was a girl who sported auburn hair in a messy but short ponytail, supported by green eyes and freckles. Her hair also would be curly if she let it down. She dressed in a cardigan sweater, a long knee-length skirt, and knee-high socks to go with simple black shoes. She also wore glasses, and had an average body weight. She carried a bag with her that was filled with nothing but books.

Caroline was a girl sporting short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a black short-sleeve shirt with light brown capri pants and sandals. She wore less make-up than Lauren but had more of a tan to her skin to compensate for this. She appeared to have similar interests to the other previous girls aswell, based on having a purse with similar belongings in it.

Tiana was the first african-canadian girl to arrive since the three previous girls, and she was one of the thin variety of girls. With dark skin to show off her race, she had long dark hair to go with dark hairs. This hair itself was done up to look rather beautiful. Her clothing was somewhat emo or punk based overall, with mostly colours shich as black, grey and white with a skirt, heeled boots, a shirt, a vest, and a few bits of jewelry such as necklaces, earrrings, and a lip piercing aswell as some around her eyes.

Helen was a girl with short curly hair that had dark colouring with small bits of pink highlights within it. She was dressed in a stomach exposing holster top, a mini-skirt with a thong, and a belt which revealed she had turkish ancestry as the flag of Turkey was infact, the belt buckler of her flag. Some of the male campers whistled for her arrival, something that made most of the girls roll their eyes are scoff at.

"Lauren! Geraldine! Caroline! Tiana! Helen!", Chris did his standard introduction for the five new girls. Tiana was silent, simply silently walking to join the others. Geraldine was the first to speak of the five:

"This island looks rather delapidated for-", she was however interrupted by Helen:

"Hey there! I am like, your first ever Turkish contestant, aren't I?", the girl bragged.

"Why yes, Helen", Chris spoke with a smile, "You sure are!"

"That is like, so amazing! I am so going to rock this! I am going to prove to my motherland that we still have the ability to destroy anyone's little silly empire!"

"Haha, you do that!", and Helen walked off to the other campers as skimpily as she could. Lauren and Caroline seemed to both scoff at how she was behaving.

"So conceited!", Lauren commented.

"I know, right?", Caroline also added in. Helen gave them a middle finger from behind to show she didn't care what they thought of her. The two scoffed more before joining the other contestants. Geraldine followed right after, and Chris didn't bother with her or Tiana's bigger introductions.

"Heheh, can't wait for the big shock later", Chris said to himself before then turning to the next boat of arrivals, a series of three boys with one single girl amongst them: Wolfgang, Andrew, Victoria and Christopher.

Wolfgang was a strange boy. His hair was large and poofy, with one half being black, the other being pure white or grey. His left eye was green, his right eye was orange. He wore an outfit more appropriate for the 17th Century or 18th Century rather than the 21st Century, and his teeth were clearly a set of dentures rather than his real teeth. Despite that, he still was very obviously a teenager.

Andrew was yet another 'Average Joe' type of guy. He was a but on the chubby side of weight, but he retained a simple white collared shirt, khaki pants, and sneakers. His hair was short and raven coloured, and his eyes were brown. That was really all that needed to be said about him.

Victoria was on the chubby side too compared to other girls. She dressed like she had come straight from the 19th Century, and in fact it was as if she were cosplaying as the British Queen Victoria herself. Though her face was entirely off and did not resemble her at all. The only piece missing in reality, was the crown. That was all that the imposter Victoria lacked. Her facial expression itself clearly showed a level of regal-like arrogance in her only found amongst a fraction of the previously arrived girls.

Christopher was yes, yet another 'average joe' arrival to the island. Blonde hair with purple eyes, he sported glasses coupled with a white shirt, light blue shorts, and sandals. His skin was exceptionally pale, however, and that and his eye colour were what was seemingly the only truly unique traits to him.

"Wolfang! Andrew! Victoria! Christopher!", Chris greeted as usual.

"Oh my gosh", Helen complained, "Are you going to do that every time?"

"Yeah", Howard added, "It's annoying."

"Like, shut up, fatty."

"Yeah!", Olivia suddenly chirped in, "You shut up! Fat people like, do NOT have the right to speak infront of girls like us!"

"Ooh", Helen commented to Olivia, "I like the way you think."

"I don't think it, cuz it's true.", and then the two girls giggled about their shared opinions, and they were joined by most if not all of the other similarly snobbish girls on the island. Chris just looked back over to Wolfgang, Andrew, Victoria and Christoper with an annoyed but ignoring look to his face:

"Welcome to the Island", he said to them.

"Okay.......hi....", Christopher said as he walked with Andrew to the other campers, including the giggling snobs.

"I am pleased to meet you", Victoria greeted, even sporting a faux british accent to go along with her get-up.

"M'lady", Chris kissed a ring on her finger as if she were the queen before she walked off to the other campers herself.

"Zis place sucks!", Wolfang exclaimed to Chris, sporting a realistic german accent. Unknown if actually fake or authentic, but it was more realistic than Victoria's faux british one.

"I know it does", Chris answered once more with a blunt tone of voice, "That's the point."

"Well I like it zat way!", Wolfgang replied before happily joining his fellow campers.

"Heheh", Chris almost wickedly smirked, "Good."

On that point, the boat with the next six competitors arrived on the island, once more dropping them all off at once. These xix new campers were Kelso, Elise, Odette, Zachary, Peter and Amber. Three girls and three boys, to be exact in terms of genders.

Kelso was a dirty boy. He had cuts, bruises and scrapes all over himself as well as a few scabs scattered along his arms and legs. His shirt had it's sleeves torn cleen off, and his blue jeans had their colour fading along with having numerous holes in them. His skin was tanned, and he appeared to be of Hindi descent. He had a budding but not full mustache on his face, and short black hair with dark brown eyes to complete his looks.

Elise was a girl of thin and slender build, short auburn hair, and a beautiful set of green eyes finished off with a white knee-length dress which was a good bit regal looking but more modern than Victoria's dress. She also had a tiara on her head and carried a purse with her aswell.

Odette was a girl with long blonde hair that was straightened, dark brown eyes, and sported a more traditional middle ages princess gown complete with a crown. She also sported a purse with her aswell. There wasn't really much else to her other than the fact she was traditionally beautiful looking.

Zachary was yet another average joe. All he had on him was a vertical striped shirt of yellow, blue and white, blue jean pants, and sandals. His face had blue eyes with short black hair. Relatively clear faced too. There was nothing else really important to him.

Peter was a boy sporting dirty blonde hair and relatively tanned skin, but was of caucasian ancestry. He wore all green. Green tights, green sneakers, a green shirt, he even had green eyes. He appeared at first to be normal average joe aside from the green though, with a few stripes of green highlights in his hair.

Amber was a girl with auburn hair that was long yet curly, green eyes, and pale skin which was complimented with freckles. She wore a moderate amount of make-up, and dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt with a flower design on the chest, and she had a decent slender figure. She appeared to also be a relatively normal or average person, based on her looks compared to many of the others.

"Kelso! Elise! Odette! Zachary! Amber!", Chris basically said that to confirm that's how all introductions will be handled at first, "Glad you guys could make it!"

"I don't think we had a choice", Zachary let out.

"No", Chris smiled, "You didn't."

"Well", Kelso then let out excitedly, "I can't wait to get DOWN AND DIRTY! WOO!"

"Hahahaha", Chris laughed, "Oh don't worry, you'll get to that. Trust me."

"Why does he keep doing that?", Erin asked to her fellow campers, suspicious of Chris' attitude by now. Most of her fellow campers shook their heads and/or shrugged, not knowing themselves.

"So.....do we stand over there?", Odette questioned with a soft and polite tone of voice.

"Why yes, fair Odette. You do."

"Alright....thank you.", and she did as he said and stood where her fellow campers were. Kelso, Zachary, Amber and Elise followed suite. As Chris turned back to the dock as the boat left though, he was startled to learn that the next camper actually already arrived on the island while his back was turned: 'Snake Eye'.

Snake Eye was a mysterious and shady character. He was of asian descent, with a clean cut face and short dark hair, but he sported an eye patch on his left eye, had green eyes, and also had a scar on his right cheek aswell as other scars all over his body it seemed. He was dressed in all black. Black pants, a black shirt, a black jacket, black shoes, even a black pair of sunglasses despite apparently missing one eye. 

"Snake Eye!", Chris said with a clearly startled appearance, "Didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't. I didn't want you too.", Snake Eye said with a eery tone of voice. The only one not intimidated by this it seemed, was Kyoko herself.

"Hahaha, so like, what, you kill somebody or something?"

"Heh, that was yesterday", it was hard to tell if Snake Eye was joking or being serious. Either way, hearing that made Kyoko raise a single brow, but her face looked like it was growing an intrigued smirk as she remained unintimidated.

"Heheheh, heh, heh, well, you should go join your other....", before he even finished he had seen that Snake Eye had already gone to join his other campers. In fact, he had actually gone to stand right next to Kyoko. "....campers.....", and while Chris waited for the next batch of arrivals at this later point of the introductions, Snake Eye seemed to take a degree in interest in Kyoko.

They didn't exchange any words, but Snake Eye did take a picture out from his pocket and look at it, and then Kyoko, and a smirk grew on his face. The look on Kyoko's face as she saw what he was doing though, was more colder than it was before when he was 'joking'. It was hard to tell if it was that of intimidation, or the look of a predator selecting it's prey. It was cold and calculating enough to be both.

Either way, the prime focus of the moment went to the latest boat of arrivals, namely four of them rounding out arrivals #42 to #45. Three boys and one girl. Their names were Nicholas, Randall, Bruce and Wendy.

Nicholas was who boy was of caucasian ancestry, sporting blonde hair that was short, blue eyes, and a pretty standard outfit of sandals, blue swimming trunks over shorts or pants, and a cream coloured short-sleeved shirt. He had no real unique accessories or other qualities to himself other than sporting a wrist watch that was red in colour.

Randall was boy who had slightly tanned skin, black hair with bangs that were dyed purple, and squinty eyes implying some type of asian ancestry. He wore clothes mostly of black and purple colours, and undershirt underneath a sweater, skinny jeans, and sneakers to be precise. He seemed pretty harmless though, and had no other real accessories to him.

Bruce was a pretty muscular boy, taller than most of the others and buffer than most of them too. His hair was shaven so it had no real colour that was visible, though his eyebrows implied that it would be some shade of dark colour. His eyes were green coloured, and his clothing were pretty average with a white sleeveless shirt, blue jean pants, and a heart tattoo on his left shoulder.

Wendy is a girl who sports white freckled skin with deep red coloured hair, with two double ponytails. Her clothes can be described as a white dress underneath a checkered white + light blue dress, with both white stocks aswell as tube socks and black dress shoes to her appearance. Completing her look were dark coloured eyes.

"Nicholas! Randall! Bruce! Wendy!", Chris once more greeted them as is standard for himself to do at this point. Most of the previously arrived contestants rolled there eyes or groaned at this point.

"Hi!", Wendy exclaimed happily, "That's my name alright!", she ligtly giggled, "I'm like so excited to be here!"

"Believe me", Bruce commented, "She sure is."

"Yeah, hahaa", Randall laughed.

"She wouldn't shut up about it", Nicholas then revealed, " At all."

"Well then", Chris stated, "I'm happy to know that all of you are excited to be here! Now go share your excitement with your fellow campers!", and on that notion, they went and joined their fellow competitors. Wendy was still very excited, alongside Nina and Gina, to be on the island. As the next boat arrived with a whopping batch of six contestants though, Chris lightly laughed with a devious smirk being on his face. The newest arrivals were none other than George, Jim, Philip, Dylan, Catherine and Jenniffer.

George was like a person who had walked right out of the 18th century. His hair was white and styled after a powdered wig, his teeth wre brown as if they were made of wood and were fake. His clothing was styled similarily to a typical 18th century aristocratic general uniform, with an Uncle Sam-like theme to it with red, white, and blue being the colouring and the red-white pants being vertical stripes. It was clear what his influences were, but he looked rather terrible for a 21st Century person, to say the least.

Jim was yet another average joe type of boy. Perhaps though, one of the last ones of this sorty. He had pale skin and chestnut hair, with green eyes. His clothes were a cream coloured polo shirt, baggy blue pants, and sneakers which matched his polo. Like other average joes on this 'season', he lacked any other unique accessories to himself.

Philip was a boy who was a bit more than average joe, though his clothes were still decently basic. Spikey brown hair with blue eyes, Philip sported a simple pair of blue jean pants, black/white sneakers, and a brown jacket over a white shirt. He had a neutral smile on his face, and seemed to be pretty decently neutral with the island being the setting he was to stay at for the rest of his stay during the 'show'.

Dylan was anything but average. Immediately upon his arrival, one could see that he was muscular. More muscular than any other male or even female on the island. His veins even showed due to how muscular he was, it seemed almost unrealistic. His hair was short and brown, and his face seemed perpetually angry. His skin was caucasian, and of average complextion. He wore a white shirt that seemed to be at it's limits due to not fitting his muscles, black cargo shorts which seemed to be dealing with much the same, and white sports shoes to top off his look.

Catherine was a stawberry blonde girl who was dressed like she was a fashion designer. She had some of the more fashionable clothes of the girls so far. A well placed jacket, with a pink dress under it, with a purse and high heels to look as good as she possibly could. More than just moderate make-up, she still wore only enough to be considered attractive. 

Jenniffer was a brunette girl who dressed similar to Catherine, though had a pair of skinny jeans, with a light orange shirt and no jacket, but a golden necklace and two golden wristbands. She also wore a pair of high heels that matched her shirt, and had a purse over her shoulders. She wore about the same type and same amount of make-up, and both girls had long beautiful hair that was a bit curvy and wavy.

"George! Jim! Philip! Dylan! Catherine! Jenniffer!", Chtis introduced them all, but before the other contestants could react to this, Dylan exclaimed in a voice that sounded rage-filled:

"YOU TALKIN' TO ME?! YOU TALKIN' TO ME?!", his rage scared many of the other contestants, and even Chris backed a way from him for a little bit.

"Well, yes, but-"

"YOU TRYIN' TO SAY SOMETHIN' BEHIND MAH BACK?!"

"No! I was just trying to welcome you to the show! I'm the host! Sheesh!"

"Oh........okay then.....", and then like nothing had even happened, the rageaholic boy had walked back off to the other campers, leaving them mostly confused. Except for Kyoko, who's stoicness continued on.

"Anyway", and then Chris turned to George, Jim, Philip, Catherine and Jenniffer, "How was your trip?"

"It was alright", Philip answered, "Thanks for asking", Philip was admittedly a bit confused it appeared, "So......this is where we're staying?"

"Sure is!", Chris said with a nod.

"Wow..........so you brought the first island back or something?"

"Nah, this is a new one! It's in B.C., remember. The old one was in Ontario."

"Oh, yeah, right.....", and with those words Philip joined his fellow campers aswell. Catherine and Jenniffer wasted little time at that point going up to Chris and clearly trying to butter him up:

"Ooooh Chris, you are rocking your aging!", Catherine commented, clearly lying, though Chris' egotism made him blind to that.

"Yeah!", Jenniffer added in, "You look older, but in such a good way!", she too was obviously lying, "You've aged so well!"

"Why thank you, kind ladies.", Chris said, "It's about time that someone takes notice of that fact!"

"Oh brother", Erin commented under her breathe, rolling her eyes at how obvious the two girls were lying, and how obvious Chris' narcissism was showing. Many of the other girls seemed to share in her reaction.

"Anyway, you two should go and join the other campers now."

"Okay!", and the two giggled as they followed his suggestion. Jim had already joined the campers by that point, Chris likely not wanting bother bringing attention to yet another of the 'average joe' contestants during this 'season'.

"So.....George."

"Yes?", George even spoke as if he was an early American, for some strange reason.

"What brings you here, again?"

"Simple. I wanted to show the good people watching what true American values are, and what America needs to get back to. It needs to ditch the western half of itself and go back to what it was in the old days!"

"Okay.......but, you know you're in Canada now, right?"

"Yes, and I don't care."

"Well then, alright!", and Chris gestured for George to walk over to his fellow competitors. As the boy did so, the next and third to last competitor arrived on the island earning gasps from the others as she did so. Mildred was her name, and she was quite the person.

Mildred can be described as anything but average. The first thing anyone would notice about her, is that she had a large and poofy blonde afro on her, followed by her dark biracial chocolate skin. Brown eyes followed her, but she used contacts to make them appear blue. Her outfit was skimpy, but golden. A golden short skirt, golden high heeled boots, a cleavage and stomach revealing golden shirt, a very small and short golden jacket, all of it was styled in a skimpy 60's disco fashion. She even had had on hoop earrings and golden wristbands, and a golden choker around her neck. Very clearly, she wanted the 'gold'.

"Hey y'all!", she said in a sassy tone of voice, "Millie is in the HOUSE now! Y'all just assume give up now, cuz there ain't no WAY y'all gon' beat Millie!"

"Don't you mean, Mildred?", Chris replied.

"Sure is baby!", she kept being sassy, "and all y'all gonna be sayin' that name beat y'all asses when I'm through with this season!". some of the girls just laughed at that name; Vivian, George and Mable didn't though they clearly didn't take her seriously. Kyoko remained stoic. The boys didn't have any idea what they were looking at.

"Well, why don't you give them a closer look at the Mildred who's gonna defeat them in the competition?"

"Don't mind if I do!", and Mildred proudly strutted over to her fellow competitor. It was very clear she was a sassy, confident young woman who planned to defeat all of them. She failed to intimidate people like how previous contestants did, though.

Either way, Chris smiled more warmly and sincerely when he saw the next contestant to arrive. It was as if something special about this next, and penultimate, camper as she arrived from the horizon. It was weird of him to do that, but he did. It was clear that this girl, Kumiko, was not like the others. How she was different though, would be determined far later. For now, as far as any of the others are concerned, she was one of them. He was not alone though, Chris was. Kyoko herself seemed to slowly smile, or smirk really, as Kumiko neared and she got a better view of who was arriving. It was like her look towards Snake Eye. It was difficult to tell what this look meant.

Kumiko resembled Kyoko to some extent, at least in the regard that they both were of Japanese ancestry and looked the part. Kumko had long black hair was tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon, and had dark eyes to match. Kumiko's clothes can be described as simple. She had open toed wedge heels, had on blue jean capri pants with the legs rolled up to her knees. Completed with a white shirt and a belt, she clearly looked nervous to be here. She was simple, but there was just something about her that seemed off.

"Kumiko!", Chris even let out a hand to help her off of the boat, "Very glad you were able to make it here safely!"

"Well", Kumiko spoke in a tone showing she was not intending on being here, "My mom made me do this, so......."

"I know, I know. She told me all about it, don't worry.", Chris spoke, "I'll make sure for her sake that you are kept nice and safe!"

"Okay..........so.....what show is this again?"

"Oh my god, you've never seen Total Drama before?", Olivia commented from the peanut gallery of other contestants, "It's like, the best show EVER!"

"No......mom made me go here, but her one rule in the house was to never watch it."

"Well you're supposed to break her rules!", Olivia replied, "Idiot."

"Like, yeah, totally.", Kimberly added in. And most of the other snobby fashionable girls began laughing at her. Vivian, Georga and Mable showed a disliking of this, and Kykoko remained ever so stoic. It was clear that Kumiko was hurt by being made fun of by people she's never met before, but that was when Philip walked over to her side and stood up for her:

"Hey, lay off her! She hasn't done anything to you at all!", Philip spoke with bravery. Kumiko smiled at his act of kindess.

"Oh really? The little geek boy's trying to stand up for his little crush? How original!", Olivia commented, not at all intimidated.

"Yeah", Erin added in, "He's probably just trying to get her bra or something. The little pervert!"

"Like, totally!", Kimberly added in before she, Khloe and Kourtney all broke into giggling.

"He wears the outfit of one.", Catherine joked aswell, her and Jenniffter joining in their giggling. Philip and Kumiko just both glared at the girls until Vivian, Georgia and Mable also stepped to their side.

"Would y'all girls just shut the hell up already?", Vivian said in their defense aswell, "They ain't done you nothin'!"

"Yeah. Y'all better before I started openin' a can o' whoop ass up on ALL y'all spoiled little bitches!", Mable held nothing back aswell, she clearly had more than enough. To be fair, she succeeded in intimidating the spoiled girls more than Vivian did.

"MMMMMM-HMMMM!", was all Georgia went with, to close out this conversation.

"Girls, Girls, Girls!", Chris said as this was unfolding, walking up inbetween the two groups, "Come on now, this is just day one! Save the catfights for later! You'll have plenty more time!"

"Fine!", Erin and Olivia pouted, clearly angry with this outcome. Vivian, Georgia, Mable, Philip and Kumiko somply ignored them and walked towards the others, joining the group in this moment prior to the final arrival of the day.

"Hey.....", Kumiko took the oppurtunity to speak to those who had stood up for her, "Thanks for that back there."

"It was no problem, girl", Vivian stated, "Nobody deserves to be treated like that just for somethin' tiny like that!"

"Mmmhmmm", George once more went.

"That's right.", Mable added in.

"Heh, well, it's good to meet you, he already said my name, but...."

"I'm Vivian, that's Georgia, and-"

"I'm Mable."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"And I'm Philip by the way", Philip chimed in at that point, adding in a slight nervous laugh. The group seemed to be getting along amongst themselves at that point, while the final arrival was showing up onto the island.

Kenneth was the boy's name, and he was a weird case. He had a blue coloured hoodie jacket, with the hood always up. Both a turtle neck sweater and a scarf followed, covering up his mouth so only the area around his eyes and nose could be seen. Of what was visible, he had pale white skin and blue eyes with blonde hair from what little of that hair could be seen. Black boots, and blue winter pants followed. He had actually arrived during the conflict between the girls, but nobody had noticed him at all.

"Oh, right, Kenny.", Chris said, himself turning and noticing the boy standing.

Kenneth had no response, instead he just made some unintelligble mumbles from under his scarf and sweater.

"Right, right right, well, welcome the island!", and Chris patted Kenneth on the back before effectively pushing him over to the other campers, not even giving him enough time to really properly introduce himself before addressing them all at once, "Alright campers, the time has come for you all to meet with me at the campfire, thing, area, over there", he then pointed to where he was talking about, "And I'll go over with you the rules of the season."

"Like, don't we already know them though?", Catherine stated, to which Khloe added:

"Yeah, all of us except dumb girl has seen the show."

"Haha, that may be somewhat true", Chris spoke, "But trust me, the rules of this one are different.", he then smirked a bit, a devious smirk, "Follow me."


	2. First Blood

The Campfire pit where Chris had directed all of the campers over to was simple enough. Worn out beyond comprehension, but simple. A barrel for the fire, overgrown grass virtually everywhere, and a series of logs for them all to sit at. Chris stood infront of the campers as a boat driven by Chef Hatchet pulled up by the dock. The two famous co-hosts silently nodded to eachother before Chris turned his attention to the campers. The positions they were seated in will be stated if only because they will become important later on. Or shall I say, soon enough.

In the front row sat Mildred, Peggy, Oliver, Vivian, Georgia, Mable, Philip, George, Victoria, Victor, Nina, Gina and Kumiko in that order from left to right. Olivia, Erin, Kimberly, Khloe, Kourtney, Catherine, Jenniffer, Lauren, Helen, Elise, Odette and Amber sat behind them also from left to right. In the third row sat from left to right Jebidiah, Gaylord, Walker, Howard, Robert, Geraldine, Nicholas, Bruce, Randall, Wendy and Xavier. The fourth row held Kyoko, Snake Eye, Zachary, Kelso, Jackson, Wolfgang, Andrew and Bruce. The fifth row held Kenneth, Dylan, Peter, Tiana, Trevor, Brent, Christopher and Daniel. The sixth row held the remainder of the contestants in the order of Alexander, Caroline and Jim. Infront of the 54 stood Chris, with his usual smile being worn on his face, hands on his hips, and with a clearing of his throat he addressed them all at last once all of them were seated and accounted for:

"Greetings, Campers! Welcome to the Campfire pit on this here island that, well, has no name. It's so old and forgotten that we don't even know it's name!"

"Then, like, why are we here?", Erin questioned snobbishly.

"Yeah", Olivia added in.

"Well DUH!", Chris replied, "For the competition! The producers picked this island during a dart game, really. Is all I'm going to say."

"A dart game?", Erin remarked, "Do you even take this seriously anymore at all?"

"Yes. We do! And you two should too, because I'm about to explain the rules of the season."

"For real now", Mable quickly interjected at Erin, "Just let the man say what's he gotta say already!"

"Bu-"

"LET HIM TALK!"

In response to that, Erin begrudgingly quieted down, Mable turned to Chris with a more polite tone of voice:

"Sorry about that, you can finish sir."

"Thank you, Mable", Chris then continued with the rules. "The rules of this season are simple, and that is, that there are no real rules at all!", that comment led to some discussion, brow raising, and confusion to say the least, "AT LEAST, except one rule. You see, we wanted this season to be different from all of the other seasons. We wanted to address key criticisms against the show! We wanted to really show the masses what the REAL producers are like! The producers have felt their old inhibitions molting, and now it's time for them to show the world what they're REALLY like! No more Mr. Nice Show! This season, is a real old fashioned BLOODBATH!"

"What the hell you mean by that?", Mable bluntly asked.

"Simple!", Chris retorted, "You're all supposed to be killing eachother!"

After those words exited Chris' mouth, there was a silence amongst everyone that felt like it lasted an hour or so. The only ones smiling at the news were a few select individuals. Namely, Kyoko and Snake Eye.

Eventually, the silence was broken when one of the contestants spoke up:

"We're supposed to be doin' what now?", Vivian was that person.

"Killing eachother.", Chris clarified, "Ya know, like in the movies? Last one left alive gets the million dollar prize."

"What kind of movies?", Mildred asked, "Disco movies? If so not any of the ones I've seen!"

"No, not disco movies", Chris said, "Think, ya know, movies like the Starving Games or that Japanese movie I heard about or something that I'm sure isn't popular in the slightest because I personally have never seen it."

"What?", Catherine questioned.

"I'm confused.", Jenniffer added.

"Us too!", Kimberly, Khloe and Kourtney added in unison.

"Excuse me, Chris?", Snake Eye then stood up, raising his hand, grabbing Chris' attention, "May I show them what you mean personally?"

"Why sure Snake Eye", Chris answered while beginning to take his leave, smiling as he backed away on his way to the boat that Chef was in, "Please demonstrate."

"Gladly", and Snake Eye wasted no time in suddenly pulling out a dagger from his pocket and making a movie to stab Kyoko in the neck. However, Kyoko smirked and immediately ducked, making him instead stab Kenny in the cheek.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!", was the sound that Kenny made as he was stabbed in the cheek. Snake Eye was shocked that he had missed his mark, and when he looked at Kyoko's seat, she was nowhere to be found. As he pulled the knife out of Kenny and the boy continued to writhe in pain and agony, all of the other contestants erupted to panicked screaming:

"OH MY GOD!"

"AAAAAAH!"

"SAVE US!"

"MOMMY!"

"DADDY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Was amongst the things they all screamed in terror. Snake Eye very quickly lost track of his intended target in the chaos, and as he looked around for her, he left himself open to attack when Dylan charged at him screaming:

"I WON'T BE YOUR VICTIM YOU BASTARD!", and soon enough Snake Eye had no time to react when he was tackled to the ground and began to recieve repeated punches to the face. By this point, Chris had already fled the scene with Chef via his boat.

All the while, Kenny was in pain. His cheek was bleeding from the wound, but he remained alive. Albeit, dragging himself on the ground. Many of the contestants, mostly girls like Olivia, Erin, and 'three K's' didn't even care as they trampled over him. He could see Vivian, Georgia, Mable, Philip and Kumiko run off in a form of group, though a mysterious cloud of smoke clouded them as if to assure their escape from the scene. Kenny kept looking at it, until he saw Kyoko walk up infront of him, her sneakers ending up right before his eyes.

He looked at up her, and she looked down at him. She did not take pity on him, but she had a face of both coldness and anger. Instead, she revealed a katana sword from her back, and ended Kenny's life quickly by impaling him from the scalp through his head. 

"MMpngh!", was the final gargle made by young Kenneth, as once she took out the sword, the impalement of his brain ensured his death. Kyoko then made her slow approach towards Snake Eye, who was still on the ground getting beaten by Dylan. Still alive, though fighting for his life.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!", Dylan kept shouting repeatedly in pure rage, beating down on Snake Eye, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!", however, not long after that did his life end. Snake Eye managed to slit the boy's throat with his dagger, "NNGNNGNNGNNNNNGH!"

"I can say the same thing to you, roid monkey", Snake Eye said, stumbling to use his dagger to further stab Dylan in the throat to ensure his death before struggling to get himself free and stand up. By the time he did that, however, he came face to face with the foot of Kyokyo at it did a clean uppercut to his jaw and kicked him to the ground. His weapon fell on the ground out of his hand. Kyoko broke it by stomping it with her foot. She then wasted no time in walking up to be ontop of Snake Eye, looking down at him with her cold glare.

"Watashi o korosu tame ni yatowa remashita,-sōdesu ka?", she asked in a cold tone of vouice.

"Bitch......."

"Bujoku wa watashitachi o dokoni demo mochikomu koto wa arimasen.", and she smiled as she said that. As he then tried to struggle to get free, she put her left foot onto his throat as she continued speaking in Japanese, "Anata wa watashi ga imamade mita naka de mottomo yakunitatanai Hittomandesu. Watashi wa anata yori mo watashi o utsu koto no dekiru kodomo o koroshimashita."

"You ain't seen nothing yet", and then he grabbed her feet and tried to flip her off of himself. His intent was to bring to the ground, but instead she did a black flip and landed onto her fleet as he stood himself up and got into a fighting stance, noticing his weapon had indeed been broken. "I picked everything up from my dad, he tought me everything there is to know about being a man for hire."

"Sorekara kare wa hijō ni yoi monodeatte wa naranai."

"Oh, you'll wish you never said that, bitch."

"Sorekara watashi o tsukuru."

"Oh, I will!", and then Snake Eye charged at Kyokyo. Kyokyo just smiled though, as this is exactly what she wanted. The moment he was close enough, she stepped aside and let out her free hand, grabbing him by the groin. And squeezing. "Ah-aaah....", Snake Eye's response was like a faint squeal. She had used her sword to keep balance by jamming it into the ground and holding it, and was holding his crotch like that of a constrictor snake, squeezing it. The balls themselves.

"Sore o kanjiru?", she taunted him.

"Aaaah-aaaah", he kept squealing as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Tears began forming into his eyes.

"Watashi wa sekai no tame ni saizen no koto o shite iru dake de, anata no yōna yori ōku no amachua wa hitsuyō arimasen.", and with that she twisted her hand to get as tight a grip as she possibly could, he squealed even more, until he screamed. He screamed, when she pulled out. When she pulled out, she tore his testicles and part of his pants along with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAHOHGOD!", was his massive scream, tears and snot running from his face as he collapsed to the ground, writhing in more pain than even Kenny was. Kyoko just lauged and giggled as he dropped his balls to the ground and stomped on them. "YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

"Dakara awarena", Kyoko taunted, walking towards him, this time with her sword in-hand.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", that scream came from when she used her sword to slice his right arm clean off, blood splattered in many directions when she made her near perfect slice. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Watashi wa anata o korosu mae ni, anata o yatotta no wa daredesu ka?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU SHIT!", and when he said that, she put her foot down on the open wound on his crotch and finished off his left hand using her katana. The former action made him grit his teeth in pure pain and agony, while the latter action made him let it out, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Tsugeru, matawa watashi wa anata no shi o sara ni gōmon ni sa semasu."

"EJIRI MISATO!", he let out, "EJIRI MISATO IS THE WOMAN WHO HIRED ME TO KILL YOU! OKAY?!"

"Haha", she spoke. That was not laughter. It was the japanese way of saying, 'mother'. Kyokyo may have been enraged by that fact, or she may have simply decided to use the thought of her being so as an excuse to not make his death less torturous than it was already.

She started by putting her sword to his stomach and cutting it clean open, he took in a deep breathe as she did so right underneath his chest. He was in so much pain by this point that he couldn't even scream. Instead, the last thing he saw was her putting her sword to his eye, and stabbing it enough to puncture the eye, but not any further into the head. After that, he was blind. He let out sounds of pain and agony as she did this, but the pain he was in was so massive he couldn't even scream. Only groan in agony.

"Ima, anata ni wa anata ni fusawashī mono o ataeru.", and then she did a few more cuts to his stomach, much to his further agony, until she was able to actually see the inside of his body. He breathed more and more heavily, unable to see what she was doing, when she grabbed his intestines from inside his body, jammed her sword into his rectum to actually cut it off properly, and then forcibly squirted their contents, of human waste, into his open eye wound while being careful to not get any onto herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAH-",and then she stuffed it into his mouth, muffling his screams and giving him the possibility of disease from what he was consuming. Without removing the insestines, she then took his stomach into her hands and lifted it over his head, before using her katana to then open it up, spilling all of his stomach acid and it's other contents onto him before letting it drop onto his face. It's better than the gurgling muffled screams heard at this point not be mentioned.

It was then that Kyoko noticed something inside the boys' pockets. It was a phone. While he was shaking and groaning in agony before her, she leaned over and took it into her hands, smiling as she began operating it. She used it to go onto the boy's social media accounts, and with a small smile on her face she took photos of her deed and actually saved them. She searched his social media accounts until she found the boy's father, only listed as 'Shark'. She began messaging him, opening with:

'Hi, Father.'

A few moments later, Snake Eye still in complete pain yet amazingly not dead yet, she got a reply:

'Hey there, little snake. It's been a while. How's it going?'

'Oh, it's all good, big shark. I just completed a job. I wanted to take a few pics of it to show you how good I did. Wanna see?'

'Well of course. Let your old man see how much you've learned.'

'Okay', and then she sent him in private, all of the pics she took of her killing the man's own son. After they were uploaded, she turned off the phone and threw it onto a nearby rock, where it broke instantly. Her deed was done. The only thing left for her to do was to take her katana, approach her prey, and finish it off with a clean stab right into the heart. Once she did that, it was only a few seconds until finally, Snake Eye met his early end.

Kyokyo giggled in delight at her prey for a few moments before proceeding to the lake to wash herself and her weapon of the blood. She knew that for the time being, there were no immediate threats for her to face.

Elsewhere on the island, the chaos from when the dagger first struck Kenny was still very much being felt everywhere, as all of the other campers on the island dispersed into fits of screaming as they ran away from the campgrounds. Most of them would end up as 'lone wolves' so to speak, as in being by themselves. Others were in small groups, others in larger groups. As mentioned earlier, one group of campers of the latter type included Kumiko, Vivian, Georgia, Mable and Philip who had all been close by from the start and as such ran together when the madness unfolded. They all ran for some distance until they were deep in the woods, all of them panting and exhausted, nearly out of breathe, before Mable opened with:

"WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"They wanted us to literally murder people.", Philip clarified.

"I KNOW THAT!", Mable said, "I was just saying!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Those liars.", Kumiko said to herself, but the others in her group were able to hear her:

"Huh?", Vivian asked.

"Those liars", she then said aloud, "There is no way they told my mom about this! No way in hell would my mom force to be on this show if THIS is what they were going to make us do!"

"I'm sorry, but", Philip began, "That didn't stop the previous seasons. I'm pretty sure the parents of the contestants to these shows don't actually love their kids, to be honest."

"Well, I.....I just...", and then Kumiko fell to the ground, holding her head in stress and shock, "I don't know.". Vivian went up to her and began to help console her.

"It's okay girl", she said, "We don't know either."

"Mmmmhmmm", Georgia once more went.

"Wht are we gonna do?", Philip then brought up to the group, "We can't just stay here and do nothing all day."

"Well", Vivian said, "The only thing I see for us to do is to stay together. There's only to of them hosts, if they try to make us kill eachother, we can gang up on 'em. Cuz I ain't killin' nobody."

"Yeah", Mable spoke, "Ain't no million dollars worth killin' innocent people over."

"Mmmmhmm!"

"Good thinking", Philip said, "But, I think weed to keep moving too. Staying in one spot is too dangerous."

"True that", Vivian said as she was helping Kumiko back up to her feet. "But, where in the hell should we be going in?"

"How about", Kumiko then said, "Anywhere that's not where the campfire pit is."

That was of course, something the entire group could agree on before continuing to, now more calmly, trek through the part of the woods that they were in. They kept tabs on what direction they had come from, being sure to not go in that direction.

Elsewhere, another, more larger group was forming in a clearing. Olivia, Erin, Catherine, Jenniffer, Lauren, Elise, Odette, Kimberly, Khloe, Kourtney, Nina, Gina, Amber and Helen had all without noticing ended up in the same area. To say all of these girls were scared of what had just happened would be quite the understatement. Many of them were shaking, and many were still panicking, this persisted until Olivia sat herself upon a rock as if she were Jesus Christ, and began speaking to her fellow girls:

"Girls, Girls, GIRLS!", and that last one caught all of their attention, "Quiet down! We need to stand together!"

"Are you serious?!", Helen said in a shocked tone, "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YEAH!", nearly all of the other ones said that, though not in sync with eachother.

"I know, believe me, I know, but someone needs to take leadership here, and we're not going to get out of here by being scared!", Olivia continued to preach, "Now, I say we all stay as one group and not split up. is there anyone who is opposed to this?"

"I'm not opposed to it", Erin let in, "But why do YOU get to be the leader, exactly?"

"Yeah", Helen interjected, "I'm Turkish. I should be the leader!"

"Hey, that's racist!", Amber added.

"No it's not. Only white people are racist. Turks can't be racist."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Anyway, I should be the leader!"

"No, I should."

"QUIET!", Olivia shouted, getting them to quiet down once more, "That arguing right there is the very reason why I should be your leader! We need someone who is descisive and doesn't argue over every little thing!"

"You know, she has a point", Kimberly pointed out.

"Yeah, she does", Khloe added in.

"I agree", Kourtney made sure to get a word in for herself. Nina and Gina, still scared and confused by all of this, held eachother close and nooded in agreement with the three K's.

"See", Olivia pointed to them, "That's five girls who want me as their leader."

"That's anything BUT a majority!", Helen was quick to exclaim, "There's more than just five of us!"

"Fine.", she then turned to the rest of the girls as a whole. "Which one of you girls would like me as your leader? And by the way, there are NO re-elections to this, only given the circumstances!"

"I'm with Olivia", Kimberly quickly voted.

"Olivia", both Kourtney and Khloe voted in unison.

"Olivia!", Nina and Gina voted in unison aswell.

"Olivia!", Catherine and Jenniffer also happened to vote in unison aswell, making five votes become seven.

"I think Erin should be the leader!", Lauren became the first person to note vote Olivia. This was something which Erin was happy to see.

"I vote Erin too!", Amber chirped in. Olivia folded her arms and scowled at both Lauren and Amber for not voting her. Erin, however, smiled at scoring at least two votes.

"Erin!", Elise voted third for Erin. It wasn't enough to defeat Olivia, but at the very least Erin was able to beat Helen, who's only voter, was:

"I guess I'm the only one who votes for Helen.", Odette. Helen was appreciative of the vote, but scowled at both Erin and Olivia after recieving only one measely vote compared to Erin's three and Olivia's seven.

"Welp, seven against three against one", Olivia snarklily commented, "I guess I win anyway!"

"HMPH!", both Erin and Helen angrily pouted, but neither of them left the group.

"So, now that I am your leader, I guess now is the perfect time to tell you all what the plan of action is for us all!"

"Well, yeah!", Kimberly replied, "Please do!"

"Yeah!", Nina exclaimed.

"We need to like", Gina panicked, "Get out of here!"

"Well then, allow me to begin the plan of action. What we're going to be doing is simple. We're going to be staying right here, all together, and waiting for help.", after olivia revealed her plan for them all, there was a pause of silence.

"What?", was Amber's only question to the plan.

"You heard me", Olivia spoke, "We sit here, and wait!"

"I'm not sure about that", Kimberly commented.

"Yeah", Erin snarked, "It's going to GET US ALL KILLED!"

"No it's not.", Olvia stated, "And I'll tell you girls why. Number one, as long as none of us become killers, we're not in any danger as we'll surely outnumber any killers that come over here! And also, this CAN'T be legal! The law enforcement will find out sooner or later and come looking for us. If we stay in this clearing, we'll be found sooner than we can even say the word!"

"Oh!", Khloe replied, "It makes perfect sense now!"

"Yeah, totally!", Kourtney agreed. Kimberly nodded to show her own agreement aswell. With some synced up discussion, most of the girls aside from Erin and Helen seemed to agree with Olivia's plan, despite how ludicrous it would seem to many people.

"I still think it's the DUMBEST PLAN EVER!", Helen exclaimed. "Besides, what if they're FAKING this?!"

"If they are, then they will come looking for us anyway, and we have nothing to worry about either! And it's okay if you want to leave or something, BUT, if there are REAL killers out there, and you go out there all alone because you disliked my authority, then I can't save you if you get into any trouble."

"Ugh, fine.", Helen then sat down with a pout and folded arms. Erin folded her arms, but just glared unhappily at Olivia.

"Great!", Olivia said with a cheerful tone of voice, "I'm glad we all could get along here!"

At the same time as the group of girls under Olivia was forming, another group of campers had also gathered. This one had gathered upon an area along the shore of the island, likely closer to the campfire pit than the other two groups, but still far enough from it to have that location in sight. The campers that compromised this group were none other than Tiana, Mildred, Daniel, Walker, Robert, Geraldine, Caroline, Victoria, George, Jackson, Kelso, Peggy, Oliver and Wolfgang.

"That", Victoria said as she collected herself following what all of them had just seen, "Was the most frightening thing I have witnessed in my life!"  
"Oi!", Wolfgang stated, "I agree!"

"I thought this place was awesome at first", Kelso added, "I was hoping to get my feet dirty and have some fun, but THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"I concur!", Victoria added in agreement.

"I always did hear they hurt the contestants", Caroline interjected, "But I didn't think it was like this."

"Not at all.", Geraldine stated, "But I have heard rumours from one of my college professors that one of the producers is a white supremacist neo-nazi facist descended from actual S.S. officers. She did not disclose which one. I suppose perhaps in that producer's case, this is some experiment that we are being forced to live out.

"..........we're doomed." was Caroline's only response to that.

"At the very least", Peggy commented, "All of those who die, will get to return their life forces to mother nature as they decompose."

"Oooh! Yes!", Oliver replied, "Reminds me of when Grandma became a very effective fertilizer!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP RIGHT NOW!", Caroline exclaimed, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"We're only speaking the natural truth.", Peggy defended herself with.

"WELL STOP IT!"

"Hey hey hey", and Walker then interrupted them before the fighting could get any further serious, "That's enough of that. There ain't no use in fightin' right now. We gotta work together if we're gonna get outta this one."

"So what?", Mildred asked, "We team and kill people or somethin'? What happens when we're the only ones left?"

"Nothin'", Walker clarified, "Cuz we ain't killin' nobody. I won't allow it. We're gonna try to find as many other survivors as we can, and then we're gonna get the hell off this island."

"Problem with that", Geraldine, "That has never happened in the history of this show, and been successful. The producers will find a way to force us to do what they want sooner or later."

"The only answer I got for that", Walker said with a smile and tip of his hat, "Is there's gotta be a first for everything. It's about time those sadistic devils felt what it was like to be a loser. Who's with me?"

"I'm in!", Caroline stated.

"Count me in too!", and so did Kelso.

"Me too!", Robert joined.

"I see no other option but yes", and so did Geraldine.

"Oh you know what, fine", and Mildred joined, "I was just kiddin' about that killin' thing by the way."

"I am intrigued by this trade agreement!", and while Victoria joined, she did get raised brows from the other members of the group, "That means yes.", and then they understood what she was saying.

"I'm joining zis group too!", and Wolfgang was in on it.

"Me too!", Daniel wasted no time. Tiana just silently nodded, not saying a single word but agreeing with what the group under Walker was planning on doing.

"Me three!", neither did Robert.

"Me four!", George also was in on it.

"Me five!", and Jackson rounded out the rest. At least, except for Peggy and Oliver, who were the last two still not decided on whether or not they would be a part of this growing group against the Producers or not. Walker looked up at them and said:

"You two in on this or not?"

"Huh?", Peggy looked up back at them and realized, "Oh! Right. Well, me and Oliver have just discussed things with the tea leaves, and we've decided that yes, we will join your group."

"Yes!", Oliver added in, "For mother nature wills it!"

"Well alrighty then!", and Walker once more tipped his hat a little bit, "I guess this makes us a team! Now, I say we go out and start doin' the plan there!"

"Yeah!", and with that unison cheer, it was time to see how Chris McLean, the host himself, was doing. Most of the other campers were of the kind that had devolved into either being alone in the woods, or were in single pairs of two. Chris on the other hand, was in the boat with Chef Hatchet, driving to the safe house which was on a secret part of the island connected by a very narrow nearly flooded strait. It was a rebuilt mansion which he stayed in, located on the shore of that secret extra island. To say it was recently built would be an understatement, for it was just completed the previous day. For the moment though, Chris was still on his tablet, talking over social media with one of the producers themselves. The producer was the first person to speak something of relevance:

"What happened? Did it begin?"

"Yes", Chris said to his boss, "It started alright."

"Who was the first victim."

"I didn't get a good look until I reviewed the footage. Don't worry, she's safe."

"She'd better be. I will have your head if she's not."

"Don't worry. All of the equipment is set up, she can't possibly be killed."

"Good. Now", and then the boss - the voice had some kind of filter making it's gender indistinguishable - took a deep breathe before continuing, "The other problem?"

"Yeah........that one's a bit.......complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?"

"The hitman.........became the hit."

"What?!"

"She really messed him up. Trust me. She MESSED. HIM. UP.", from the driver seat, Chef added in a comment of his own:

"I'd call that the understatement of the year."

"This, this is UNACCEPTABLE!", the producer exclaimed in rage, "WE NEVER LOSE! WE'RE TOTAL DRAMA! WE HIRED THE SON OF THE BEST HITMAN OUT THERE! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!"

"I don't know boss, but it happened."

"THAT WAS THE ONLY CONTESTANT WHO WE LET IN ON THE TRUE MANNER OF THIS GAME! NOW SHE IS IN JEOPARDY!"

"Well you know, maybe you shouldve-"

"DON'T EVEN START WITH THAT! IT WAS YOU AND CASSANDRA'S IDEA, NOT MINE, TO DO THIS. I MERELY LIKED IT!", there was then a pause as the producer collected themselves as they continued, "Alright. Here's the plan. Are you still listening?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You are to keep a closer eye on this game than planned. MAKE SURE she is safe. NEVER let your eye off of her, OR the other her. Try to eliminate the other her whenever you find the oppurtunity, do you understand? She is NOT to leave this island alive OR learn my identity. Is that understood?"

"Yes, boss."

"Good. You are NOT to leave that control room for a second!"

"What about-"

"You have Chef and the Interns to help you for meals and bathrooms."

"Or-"

"Anything else is less important than the task I am giving you. If you fail to do this, you are going back to jail. And we are NOT going to bring you back for the next season."

"Right on it boss!", and then he even gave a salute, "I won't fail you."

"Excellent. Producer out.", and then the call ended. Chris afterwards took a deep breathe and titled his head upwards at the sky. He couldn't believe what he had just gotten into. He quickly turned to Chef and spoke:

"Chef......"

"Yes, Chris?"

"What did we just get ourselves into?"

"I have no idea."

"How much longer until I can get into my new mansion?"

"Why do you care? You ain't gonna see much of it other than the control room!", and Chef added a laugh to that aswell.

"Yeah", Chris groaned, "I know. As if it wasn't bad enough that you aged better than I did."

"Hey, you know what they say. Black don't crack.", and Chef started laughing once again.

"Yeah, don't remind me.", and with that, they were on there way to the mansion so that they could properly follow through on their orders. Now of course, with a season such as this, it was more than just simply likely that things were going to differently than planned.


	3. Heads will Roll

It had been but a few hours since the arrival of the fifty-four new Total Drama contestants to the new island for what was possibly the final season of the series. It had been mid day when they arrived, and some time after the first three casulties - which most of the remainder did not know where exactly dead just yet - it was sunset. The sky was turning more of a gradient orange as the sun went down at the horizon to slowly begin the night and end the day. This only served to make many of the remaining competitors frightened, fearing the worst was bound to happen during the night. Needless to say, their fears were not entirely unreasonable. Many of the competitors were watching the sunset either from the beach, or more safely from the woods. Competitors such as Wendy were enjoying it because it could be their last sunset, while competitors such as Peter looked at it with a sense of dread. Of all the competitors though, the girls who had teamed up under Olivia's leadership were just beginning to take notice of the sunset. Of the girls in that group, it was one of the three 'Ks' who first brought up the subject of the ongoing sunset:

"Oh my god, no! NO NO NO NO!", Kourtney was the one who sound found herself panicking, "The sun's going down! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"QUIET!", Olivia quickly exclaimed, still sitting on the same rock from earlier, "Nothing's going to happen as long as we stay in this spot together!"

"But what are we gonna do?!"

"Stay here!"

"But what if we need to use the bathroom?!"

"If we don't eat or drink anything", Olivia answered, "We won't need to use the bathroom?"

"But won't we starve to death then?", Helen interjected.

"It's better than being murdered", Olivia argued.

"That is like so true", Khloe replied, to which Kimberly and Khloe both agreed.

"And", Olivia responded, "I think thbat all of us should be used to going at least a week without food. I know I am."

"That is like, even truer!", Kimberly added, and all of the girls also seemed to agree with that too.

"Oh brother", Erin muttered to herself, still believing alongside Helen that Olivia was not nearly as fit to be the leader of the girls even despite being voted in.

"Now", Olivia then spoke, ignoring Erin and Helen's critique of her plan and leadership, "What ideas do you girls have for what we can do while we wait for help?"

"Oooh! Ooooh!", Catherine raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"We can talk about fashion!"

In response to that, all of the girls squealed and giggled happily, even Olivia but except for Helen and Erin, to show their agreement with the plan. It should go without saying that after that, the girls for the most part proceeded to do exactly that, nothing but discussing the latest fashion trends and fashion disasters. No doubt some of their fellow competitors were involved in the discussion for the latter.

Elsewhere on the island, Kumiko, Philip, Vivian, Georgia and Mable had been spending nearly the entire day walking through the forestry in their effort to stay mobile to avoid being killed. They, like most of the others, had been unaware of the results of the initial campfire pit massacre, and obviously had taken notice of the increasing level of darkness as the remnants of day time quickly turned from sunset into night time. Not to mention, but after hours of nothing but walking around and also getting gradually starving, they were rather exhausted to say the least.

"Girl", Mable commented, "There ain't no way I can keep up with y'all much longer. It is gettin' too damn late and I'm too damn' tried 'nd hungry to keep this shit on!"

"Mmmhm!", Georgia went.

"But" Philip spoke, "We need to keep moving. Oterwise, we might be killed. But, I am tired too."

"We could find a place to hide", Kumiko then suggested, herself also clearly becoming exhausted, "Somewhere where nobody will get to us."

"I like that idea", Vivian answered, "But where in the heck are we supposed to go?"

"Somewhere where we can be safe" Kumiko answered. "Anywhere where we won't be immediately spotted."

"Good thinking", Philip replied, "But where on this island would a place like that be?"

"Well if we go up and stay by the rocks on this here island", Mable then suggested, "We can probably find a cave or somethin'."

"Good idea" Kumiko replied, "But, I don't know if I can make it that far. I'm getting so tired."

"Yeah", Vivian added, "Me too."

"Well I ain't sayin' I'm not", Mable admitted, "But there ain't no way I'm stayin' out here and gettin' my ass killed by some psycho with weapons. So we need to suck it up and keep goin'."

"Mmmhmm!", Georgia added.

"Well then, we should probably go then", Kumiko spoke, "We should try to get there before the sun's completely down."

In response to that, the rest of the group for the most part nodded in agreement with the statement before then going on to follow what Kumiko had suggested. Their plan was to head for the rock formations on the island in the hope that there would be a cave to hide in, hoping also that the cave would be a decent hiding place from those contestants which intend on actually comitting murder. Now of course they were taking a gamble either way, but it was a gamble that all of them were willing to take.

Elsewhere on the island the third team of gathered up contestants, namely the team which Walker had assembled, was also trekking through the woods of the island. Only they were searching for fellow living contestants rather than hiding places, looking to recruit them into the 'mutiny' against the Producers themselves. For reminder's sake, this group consisted of Tiana, Mildred, Daniel, Walker, Robert, Geraldine, Caroline, Victoria, George, Jackson, Kelso, Peggy, Oliver and Wolfgang. With the sun lowering down by the second and no flashlights, however, they were losing light quick and were increasingly having no idea of what direction they were actually heading in.

"I do declare", Victoria began to complain, "I can not see in this lack of light! We should perhaps find a place to hide for the remainder of the night!"

"For once", George added, "I agree with the Queen!"

"It's about time you came around."

"Don't push it."

"Hush now!", Walker said to the two, "We need to stay quet if we're gonna find anybody here in this darkness! We gots to keep our ears peeled is all!"

"If I were them", Kelso pined in, "I'd have found a hiding spot by now."

"Exactly", Walker answered back with, "Exactly why we need to keep our ears peeled and look for whoever else is out here!"

"If anyone IS out here", Kelso corrected him, "But, I am all up for adventure at night, so I'm game."

"You must really like goin' on adventures", Mildred commented.

"You bet."

"Well, the only adventure I like is on the disco floor."

"Oh yeah", and Kelso spoke sarcastically, "I never would've guessed."

"Come on now", Walker said to them, "I just said for y'all to keep it quiet!"

"Sorry", Kelso replied, but Mildred just crossed her arms and acted more defiantly to the team leader.

"What I don't get is why in the hell you're the team leader outta all of us in this here group. If you ask me, I'd make a more capable leader!"

"Come on", Daniel stated, "It's obvious that Walker's got the best leadership skill out of all of us. He's the one who came up with the plan!"

"Which I totally could've come up with!", Mildred stated with confidence.

"Oh yeah?", Robert was skpetical.

"Yes! Yes I could!"

"Well if ya could", Walker smirked, "Why don't ya start doin' it right now?"

"I would", Mildred asserted, "but there'd be no point in doing so now, so I won't."

"People, people please!", Oliver then stepped up and spoke, "We musn't fight right now! Not in the prescence of the beauty that is mother nature at night!"

"Oh brother", was all that Mildred muttered under his breathe.

"Can't we just bask in the glory of it's beauty?"

"I agree", Peggy added, "This sunset and the ensuing night time, is truly a gift from mother nature itself!"

"Look", and then Walker got into a truly assertive tone of voice, "For all we know, there could be innocent people dying out in these here woods right as we speak. Getting killed by one of their own kind. Now unless you wanna just stand here and argue about it like a bunch of greedy selfish babies, I suggest you shut up, do your part, and try to help save those people before it's too late, do y'all understand me?"

The rest of the group didn't respond, Walker's assertive tone quelling most thoughts of doing so. Instead, they simply nodded in response to him, something in his own response to he adjusted his belt buckle and simply said:

"Alright then. Let's go.", and with that, the group was off, following after Walker with the interruption of their arguing being ended. However, there were some other groups of contestants, specifically of some of the more forgotten-about members of the cast, that were indeed, trying to find their own places to be and things to do in the woods. To be even more specific, this was a pair of campers. The pair was none other than that of Jebidiah and Wendy. The two's chosen place of hiding was that of a tree branch suspended high above the ground, where they figured they would be safe from killers. It would be some time to see whether or not they would be proven correct or false. For the time being though, they simply shared simple small talk with eachother.

"So", Wendy spoke, "You really are some kind of Jehova's Witness or somethin?"

"Yes, I sure am", the boy replied, "I recently converted after spending the earlier part of my life as a Mormon."

"Wow."

"I know, I know. What about you?"

"Well, I'm a Christian. My dad works in the fast food business."

"Interesting."

"But I don't actually like fast food, to be honest."

"Me neither."

"I know, right?"

"So.........do you think this will all be over soon?"

"I hope so!", Wendy exclaimed, "I don't wanna be somebody's murder victim!"

"Well I don't either.", Jebidiah said, "I don't know why anyone would want to commit such a thing on a fellow child of the lord and saviour!"

"I don't know about actually comitting it.", Wendy replied, "But my dad knows somebody who was trying to hire somebody else to do it for her!"

"Who was that disgusting fiend?!"

"I don't know", Wendy spoke, "But one of the customers complained to resources that this old woman was wanting some entire 'cast' of this show to be murdered by this dude named 'Shark' something, and that the deal was being made in the fast food place himself!"

"When was this complaint made?"

"Actually, it was just before I left."

"Oh my gosh. Those poor, poor people!"

"I know. From what I heard, that man looked pretty disgusting and evil, too. Like a peice o' trash."

"I wouldn't expect a person who does such a thing to look decent. I hope the woman who hired him ends up like Jezebel."

"Me too", Wendy proclaimed.

"What happened to the complainer, though?"

"I have no idea", Wendy answered, "I don't know if they saw him or not, but if they did, he might not be around no more."

"Vile heathens."

"I know. Horrible, horrible people."

It was all while that conversation was going on, that Chris was in the control room of his hotel. He was enjoying his stay there. It was dark grey room, with the only light coming from a lamp upon his desk aswell as the large amount of screens which he was seated infront of him. He had a communication device situated right next to him as he sat in his chair, most of his age hiding techniques now completely gone as he was alone and in reality, none of this part of the show was actually being filmed. As such, he felt more comfortable with letting loose and 'showing' his age more. As he sat there and watched what was happening, he was bored with the lack of violence or death, but yet he cringed when he would glance over at what remained of Snake Eye. All that will be said, is that the scavengers of the forest had already started to pick at the remains of the three first victims of the show, and it was not an appealing sight. Either way, Chris was soon distracted when the communication device began going off.

"Chris. Chris. Chris?!"

"What, what, what?", he picked it up, the voice was familiar to him.

"We have, an issue", the voice told him, it was one of the interns Chris had stationed on a boat to patrol the perimeter of the island far enough away so that the contestants would not be able to see or hear the boat.

"What is it? Why are you bothering me with it? I have an important job to do!"

"Well, the issue is, the producer's are trying to get into contact with you, but they can't reach the channel you're on."

"Oh......"

"Yeah....."

"Well, I'll handle it myself", Chris assured the intern, "Don't worry, you just keep patrolling the waters. Nobody goes in, OR out."

"On it, sir.", and with that, the call ended. Chris, nervously, turned the channel on the device to a different one, and kept switching until he finally heard yet another familiar voice, or in this case, set of voices:

"McLean!", the voice was a deep, intimidating, male voice, "MCLEAN!"

"I'm here, boss. Or, bosses. I'm here!"

"Good", the voice said, "How is the season going along?"

"Well, three down so far", he commented, "It's been a slow night so far though, nothing's really been happening."

"So", the same female producer from earlier interjected, "SHE is still safe, correct?"

"Yes ma'am", Chris assured her, "She still is. I'm in the control room keeping an eye on her right now."

"And", she added more coldly, "The other, her?"

"She's still alive too."

"Remember", the other woman quickly interjected, "If she dies, you will die anyway. So keep that in mind. We will make sure of it. We just wanted to make sure that things were going according to plan."

"Ugh", the man groaned, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good", the male voice then worked to complete this conversation, "I'm glad we're all on the same page now. Now, Producers out. Don't call us, McLean. We'll call you.", and with that, the conversation ended. Chris didn't respond to it's end. Instead, he just banged his head upon his desk and groaned, this job had just gotten plenty more stressful. Only after a solid minute of groaning and even sobbing a bit, did he look back up at the screens that were in front of him, turning back to watching the remaining contestants compete in the latest 'season' of Total Drama.

Of all the groups doing things at the moment, most interesting is the group that consists of Kumiko, Vivian, Georgia, Mable and Philip. Since the previous time they had been seen, they had actually managed to reach the rock formations near the center of the island. They hadn't found a cave or similar area to hide in, though that was exactly what they were looking for at that very moment. This inevitably was the subject of their latest conversation amgonst eachother:

"Oh, we made it!", Vivian exclaimed with a series of pants, "We made it, alright!"

"It's about time!", Mable added in.

"Mmmmhmm!", Georgia added in herself.

"Alright" Kumiko spoke, "All we need to do now is find a cave."

"Yeah", Philip replied.

"Honey", Vivian responded, "I'm havin' some second thoughts about this now."

"Why?", Kumiko asked.

"I am way too tired and it's way too dark for me to go on trin' to find some cave that may or may not exist!", Vivian wasted little time in explaining.

"I'm with you on the tired part", Mable added in for herself.

"But guys", Kumiko argued, "If we don't find shelter, we'll be sitting ducks if any killer comes to us now!"

"That's a better point", Philip clarified.

"Mmmhmmm", Georgia added.

"Well then", Vivian spoke, "What if there ain't even a cave at all?"

"Then", Kumiko said, "That's just a risk we're going to have to take."

"Yeah", Philip added, "We're gonna have to take it. If we don't we're more vulnerable to killers. Even if we can't find a cave, the time spent trying to find one hopefully would've made them tired."

"One can hope....", Kumiko added.

"Well", Vivian spoke, "I can't deny y'all two have good points.

"Mmmhmmm", Georgia added in yet again.

"So, is there any other option at all?", Mable made sure to ask for herself.

"I don't think there is.", Philip replied, "Unless you can think of one."

"I'll be honest with y'all", she stated, "I can't."

"Well then", Philip said, "I'd say that pretty much settles it."

"Mmmhmmm", Georgia added once again.

"Well then", Kumiko spoke, "We should keep looking for a cave, or some type of shelter. I don't want to die out here.", and it was with those words that they continued on trekking through the wildnerness despite the levels of exhaustion that they were already facing from how much they'd already trekked. This time, however, they were effectively in their planned destination. Not once did they leave the perimeter of the rock formations, hoping to find some type of crevice opening so that they could hide in for the night, under the belief that doing so would keep them safe. As they did so, some of the lone campers, such as Zachary, did peak looks at them. However, these campers were harmless and little else other than run away upon seeing a larger group of competitiors nearby. The pressing concern was the feminine shilouette standing atop of the mountain range as the last bit of sunlight finally vanished over the horizon. It was directly eyeing the group of teamed up aquitainces, and did not seem all too friendly at all.

Either way, Kumiko, Vivian, Georgia, Mable, and Philip were unaware of the figure looking down on them, and continued walking around the rocks, ledges, and mountains until they found exactly what they were looking for. It was none other than Mable herself who found the large cave in the mountains, and turned to the others to report of her discovery: 

"Yo! I found it!", she shouted to the others, "Get y'all asses over here!"

The others wasted little time in arriving at the scene to see the cave which Mable had found. Being a rock cave, there was nothing really special to it. It was mostly, if not all, grey, being entirely compromised of rocks and dirt and other minerals. It was decently spacious, more than enough spacious for all of them to stay in for the night, actually. Whether or not it was safe though, was up for debate and depended on how safe one considered a cave to be. In the minds of the team, however, it was the best they had. Mostly because they figured the cabins back at the campgrounds would've been too obvious. That, and the cave was significantly less delapidated.

"So, this is where we're gonna be staying for the night?", Vivian questioned.

"I guesss so", Mable stated as they proceeded to all walk in together, "Unless y'all got better ideas?", it should be stated that her voice echoed throughout the cave when she spoke inside of it.

"Careful!", Philip whispered, "The echo."

"You know what?", Mable said with her normal voice, "I don't care about no damn killer. If they wanna come and get me, they can just come and try cuz if they do I'mma open a can of whoop ass on they ass!"

"Mmmhmmm!", Georgia added in.

"Look, please", Kumiko whispered to her, "Listen to him. Just because you might be able to take on a killer doesn't mean we all can."

"That's right", Vivian added in quickly, via whisper, "So just quiet yourself down so we can decide how we're gonna handle the sleepin' up in here and I can get my much needed sleep already."

"Well", Philip said, "I think the sleeping arangements part is obvious."

"How so?"

"One of us is going to have to stay awake through the night if we're going to make sure that we're all able to live through it."

"Yeah", Vivian said after a pause, "That does sound like a pretty obvious plan there."

"The question is though", Philip then said, "Which one of us is going to sleep, and which one of us is going to keep watch?"

"I ain't gonna keep watch o' nothin'.", Vivian was quick to speak, "I am too damn tired to do any o' that nonsense."

"Mmmhmmm!", Georgia again added in.

"Okay, so", Philip then turned to Mable, "What about you Mable?"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to sleep too. I'm gonna need my fightin' energy."

"Well, alright.......", and then Philip turned to Kumiko, "Do you wanna stay up, or sleep? I wouldn't blame you if you wanna sleep too."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Kumiko replied, a slight smirk having grown onto her face. The smirk made Philip stutter a bit as he worked out his response:

"N-n-nothing."

"Heh, well, either way", Kumiko said, "I guess you will be the one keeping watch. I'm just too tired to be the one to keep watch. I hope you don't mind being the protector tonight."

"I-I-I didn't mean it like-N-nevermind.", and Philip couldn't help but brush the back of his head as the girls around him fell asleep. Part of him could have enjoyed this moment, if it wasn't for the circumstances behind it and the responsibility that he had to do. However, even he of course, was a victim of tiredness, and would likely eventually fall asleep as the night time raged on. However, for the time being that was not the case.

What was the case, however, was that Olivia's group of girls was not too much unlike that of Kumiko, Vivian, Georgia, Mable and Philip's group at the moment. Still they were, gathered in the clearing where Olivia had preached to them. Olivia was filing her nails while staying put on her rock, while annoyed Helen and Erin sat on the base of the rock watching as one-by-one the other girls fell asleep. The only others one of their group not asleep were the three 'K's', all of whom were gossiping amongst themselves about various feminine things. The minds of Helen and Erin however, were focused on different things, and that thing was something which was the same thing. Incase you can't figure it out, it was Olivia. Olivia and her leadership 'skills' led to both Helen and Erin facing eachother, at which point Erin leaned in to Helen's ear with an idea in her head:

"Okay", Erin whispered to Helen's ear, "I think we've BOTH had enough of Olivia for one night."

"Tell me something I don't know", Helen answered, "But I don't like you that much either."

"And I don't like you either", Erin bluntly admitted, "But like it or not, we're gonna have to work together if we want to get rid of our little Olivia problem."

"Hello", Helen answered, "She has majority support. We can't just declare ourselves the leader."

"No, we can't", Erin admitted before smirking more devilishly, "But, that's what slander's for."

"Ooooooh", Helen clearly approved, "I like the way you think. So, what is the plan here, exactly?"

"It's simple, really.", Erin explained, "You and I simply have a truce until Olivia is forced out of leadership. In the meantime, we get all of the other girls to start hating her until they kick her off that throne of hers."

"Sounds good to me", Helen agreed, "But, what will we do with Olivia after she's dealt with?"

"Who cares?", was all Erin said in response to that. In some form of sick delight, Helen actually giggled along with Erin in response to that. This giggling however, caught the attention of Olivia from above the two, and she was anything but happy with hearing such noises come from her subordinates'.

"You two!", she exclaimed, "What is that giggling about?"

"Oh, not-"

"Well STOP IT!", she didn't even let them finish talking, "I am trying to do my job, and I can't do my job if you are distracting me while I do said job, so shut up and go somewhere else already!"

"Fine", and with those words, both Helen and Erin took their leave from the base of the rock, allowing Olivia to return to what it was that she was doing prior. However, this of course was part of their plan. They didn't stay together for a while, instead they immediately headed for the other girls of the group, namely the very ones who had voted for Olivia during the 'election' for group leader that they had. Helen went over to Nina and Gina, while Erin went over to Kimberly, Kourtney and Khloe. Catherine and Jenniffer were likely next, though the two of them were asleep by this point. Nina and Gina were too, but Helen planned on fixing that of course.

"Nina, Gina", she said while kicking them to wake them up, "Get up, now!"

"Ow!", the two girls both whined.

"There's no need to kick us!", Nina stated.

"Yeah, what's the deal?", Gina added.

"Simple", Helen answered, "I need to tell you something. Something very, VERY important."

"What is it?", the two sisters asked in unison.

"Simple", and then Helen smirked, "It's about Olivia."

"Do you want to force us to vote for you or something?", Nina questioned.

"Because", Gina said, "It's not going to work."

"Oh no", Helen continued smirking, "It's not anything like that at all."

"Then, what is it?", Gina asked curiously.

"Yeah", Nina spoke, "What is it?"

"Well, I overheard her speaking with some of the other girls that those pants, made you look fat, Nina.", in response to hearing that, Nina gasped, "And as for Gina, she said that your clothes are the fugliest thing she's ever seen in her life."

"What?!", Nina and Gina were both apalled and offended.

"She said that?!", Nina exclaimed.

"I can't believe she'd be such a bitch!", Gina added.

"I know, right?", Helen replied, smirking still, "But just so you know, I would never say something like that. I would be kind to all of my followers. Oh, and you didn't hear this from me."

"Thank you for telling us!", Nina answered.

"Yeah", Gina replied, "We had no idea how terrible Olivia was!"

"It's my pleasure", Helen responded, "Just remember that you didn't hear it from me.", and with that she took her leave from the girls. Of course she remained with her devilish smirk the entire time as she walked off, presumably to convince Catherine and Jenniffer to turn on Olivia themselves. It was during this moment, however, that Erin reached the area where Kimberly, Kourtney and Khloe were talking with eachother. The two were just giggling and seeming to be gossiping about subjects of no particular interest up to the moment at which Erin walked up to them:

"Hey girls!", she exclaimed to them with, interrupting their conversation, "What are you talking about?"

"Like, oh my gosh", Kimberly wasted little time in responding, "Rude much? You like, totally interrupted us."

"Yeah", Khloe said, "No kidding."

"Like", Kourtney began, "So totally rude."

"I was just asking what you were talking about!", Erin faked kindess and sincerity, "Honest! I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Well", Kimberly answered back, "It's really, like, none of your business what we were like, talking about."

"Yeah", Kourtney added, "None of your business."

"Yeah", Khloe finished off.

"Well", Erin then smirked a bit, "I know something that just might happen to be all of your business. But, if you don't want to talk to me, I guess I'll just go away and leave you three to like, gossip or whatever.", and then she began to walk away. However, she had peaked the curiousity of the three K's, and of course after looking to eachother, Kimberly looked at Erin and said:

"Wait, what is it that you want to tell us?"

"I'm glad you asked", Erin replied with a fake smile on her face once more, "Because it concerns Olivia."

"What about Olivia?", Khloe asked.

"Is this you trying to get us to re-vote for you?", Kourtney pined.

"No no no!", Erin answered cleverly, "I just wanted to tell you that Olivia has been saying some pretty nasty things behind you girls' backs."

"What kind of things?", Kimberly immediately questioned.

"Well", Erin then said, "For starters, she said that Khloe could stand to lose a little weight around the hips."

"She did not!", Khloe gasped in offense.

"Aaaaand she said that Kourtney", Erin turned to her, "That you could totally use a fashion 'upgrade' as she put it, aswell as get breast implants."

"How dare she!", and Kourtney had much the same response as Khloe.

"As for Kim", and then Erin faced Kimberly, "She said you wear two much make-up, that your shoes are tacky, and that your butt needs to be trimmed down or else it can pass for a forklift."

"She said WHAT?!", Kimberly explained, thoroughly offended at what Olivia had allegedly said about her. Erin just folded her arms and smirked evily at what happened next as the three girls all began storming over to Olivia's rock, alongside Nina and Gina and even Catherine and Jenniffer, Helen having apparently finished the work regarding them. The assorted responses could be heard all throughout the group and managed to easily awaken the remainder of the girls:

"YOU SAID WHAT ABOUT OUR FASHION SENSE?"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BEHIND MY BACK-OUR BACKS!"

"NOBODY CALLS MY SHOES TACKY!"

"I AM TOTALLY NOT AN IDIOM!"

"MY HIPS DON'T LOOK FAT IN THESE!"

"MY COAT IS NOT FUGLY!"

The arguing between Olivia against the seven potential ex-supporters of her only escalated from there. Helen and Olivia just stood next to each other and watched the -figurative- fireworks blossom from there. Around them, the other girls such as Elise, Lauren, Odette and Amber all woke up from the shere loudness of the arguing between all eight of the girls. Nedless to say, it wasn't a very peaceful way for them all to be woken up.

"What is going on?!", Elise exclaimed, "Why is everyone arguing?!"

"Don't worry", Erin told her, "It'll be over soon."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because", Erin explained, "I just have that kind of ability, let's put it like that."

The argument from that point onward continued to only escalate, containing mant curse words from basically all eight girls as all of them, even Olivia, entered into a firey fury. However, even this heated fighting was not too last, for Amber was the one who ultimately put an end to it. Not because she wanted to, mind you, but because something distracted her. It was nothing short of rustling in the woods behind her. It only took a few moments within hearing the rustling for the poor girl to scream:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", her high pitched screaming was loud enough to grab the attention of all the other girls within the group, "KILLERS! THEY'VE FINALLY COME FOR US! THEY'RE IN THE BUSHES!"

Her assumption had no evidence, but was understood through the entire group. It got all of them, even Helen and Erin, to panic and begin backing up onto the rock in fear. The fighting with Olivia stopped instinctively, the girls huddling together upon the rock as a strategy of safety in numbers, perhaps. The rustling continued though, and this made many of them begin squealing, quivering, and even screaming all out of terror. Only one of the girls spoke up as the rustling felt like it had gone on for more than a few minutes, even though it was really more like one if not just a few seconds.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE", Helen screamed of rage, "YOU'D BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING MURDER! I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

"We are", Nina and Gina both said in terror.

It was only then that the real identity behind the rustling in the bushes was revealed. It was neither a murderous human being, nor a dangerous animal. Well, depending on your definition of both. Rather, it was only Walker, with the rest of his group behind him. Their hours of trekking through the woods had finally led to them encountering Olivia's group of herself and 'subordinates'.

"Relax, I ain't no killer", Walker assured them as he and he the rest of his group stepped out of the bushes, "I was just searchin' for people still alive."

After that there was a pause of silence as Olivia and her subordinates were relieved, only for one of them to say:

"We're saved", the one who said that with a relieved sigh was none other than Jenniffer.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Olivia then suddenly exclaimed angrily, jumping down from her rock to be infront of all of the other girls, "HOW DO WE KNOW THIS GUY ISN'T LYING?!"

"Honey", Walker told Olivia, "If I were a killer, don't ya think I would killed all these other folks with me by now?"

"Uh, DUH!", Olivia spoke back, "They're your HELPERS!"

"You're saying that without any scientific evidence at all", Geraldine bluntly stated.

"Shut up, nerd girl!"

"Hmph", Walker adjusted his belt buckle once more, "Well, little missy, just what the heck were YOU girls doin' out in this clearing all night long?"

"That's simple", Catherine added in to the conversation, "We're staying in this clearing to wait for help to come."

"Well", Walker answered, "You girls are in luck, then."

"Um, no we're not", Olivia was quick to shut him down, "We are looking for LAW ENFORCEMENT help. Not useless sack of crap help."

"You serious?", Walker raised an eyebrow, "You really think that those kind of folks are gonna come lookin' for y'all?"

"They never did that for any of the previous seasons", Geraldine clarified, "Why would they suddenly do that now?"

"BECAUSE", Olivia shouted, "WHAT THEY'RE DOING NOW IS ILLEGAL, hello! Don't you people know what simple logic is?!"

"I know what logic is", Walker answered, "and I know that you don't have it!"

"HOW DARE YOU!", Olivia exclaimed with an angry gasp, "I HAVE MORE LOGIC IN MY BRAIN THAN YOU EVER WILL YOU REDNECK HILLBILLY!"

"Well then", Walker stated, "If that's what you think, fine. I'll leave ya here to wait for the cops. But if any of the rest of ya wanna come along, yer free too.", and it was then that Walker began walking back. His group was skeptical of leaving them to their fate, but followed him anyway. Of all of Olivia's girls, it was Nina and Gina who started to walk in the path of Walker, only for Olivia to angrily step infront of them.

"Where do you two think you're going?!", she angrily spoke to them.

"He said we're free to come along along with him!", Nina protested.

"Yeah!", Gina said, "What gives you the authority to say we can't?!"

"I'M YOUR ELECTED LEADER!", Olivia angrily yelled, "MAJORITY VOTE RULES, NO REVOTES, I AM YOUR PERMANENT LEADER, AND I SAY NOBODY LEAVES THIS CLEARING THAT'S IN MY GROUP! NOBODY, GOT IT?!"

"But we don't wanna vote for you anymore!", Gina revealed.

"Yeah", Nina stated, "Not after what you said about us."

"I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THAT STUFF YOU IDIOTS!", Olivia yelled once more, but then she tried to calm herself down with a few deep breathes and became more calm as she continued, "But, I know it's tempting, but put it like this. We have all spent the past few HOURS together. He comes in only for a few seconds asking for you all to follow him. What do you honestly think is more trustworthy and reliable?"

In response to that, none of the girls responded. Even Helen and Erin did not respond to Olivia's question. This gave Olivia a confidence restoration as she spoke again:

"That's what I thought", and then she jumped back onto her rock which was effectively her throne at this point, "Now, let's all return to the wait. We'll discuss this night's mutiny in the morning!"

It was with those words that the girls under Olivia continued to what it was they were doing prior to the brief arrival of Walker and his group. Walker's Group however, was still in the process of walking away in the hopes to find other groups of people. It was Kelso who looked back and noticed that none of the girls from the group they had just met had followed them at all:

"Why aren't any of those girls following us?", he asked, "Don't they wanna be safe?"

"Not that bossy lil bitch one", Mildred commented, "Apparently."

"Some people are just stupid", Walker then added in, "We need to focus on finding others, we've got too many others to save, we can't be spending too much time on people who don't wanna be helped."

"We should be focusing on mother nature!", Peggy then suddenly chimed in, "What if something bad were to happen to this island?"

"Oh my goodness!", Oliver gasped, "Now that would be just plain awful!"

"What kinda planet are y'all from?!", Mildred bluntly exclaimed.

"From the good mother earth", Peggy snarked back, "What other type of planets are there?"

"Many", Geraldine commented, "There are many types of planets out there. It would take too much time for me to list them all."

"That may be true", Oliver stated, "But the only one that matters is spherical mother earth."

"Correct!", Peggy replied.

"Spherical?", Mildred answered, "The Earth ain't no sphere!"

"Um.........what?", Geraldine was personally offended by Mildred's comment.

"The earth is flat!", Mildred continued, "Flat like a record disk."

"You can't be serious", Geraldine spoke back, "Do I need to go over the mountains of scientific data that proves you otherwise?!"

"That evidence is just made up by NASA!", Mildred asserted, "It's so dang obvious, ya idiot!"

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black", Geraldine snarked.

"Why don't y'all take that bullcrap somewhere else?", Walker sternly said to them all, "Cuz frankly, I'd rather NOT hear about it right now."

"Me neither", Robert added in.

"Fine", Mildred and Geraldine both spoke in unison. It was clear they were not looking at a future of being friendly with eachother. Walker just shook his head as his focus shifted back to the forest before his eyes. In the back of the group Peggy and Oliver remained, and it was them who quietly continued communicating with eachother.

"Do you think that mother earth will be able to handle this game?", Oliver said to Peggy.

"Don't worry.", Peggy smiled, "She always is."

It was with those words, that focus shifted back to Chris in the control room of his personal 'cottage'. He was clearly bored with the lack of violence and death in this night, as he was slouching in his chair, hand on his chin, and a facial expression riddled with complete and total boredom. He let out a sigh as Chef walked into the room carrying a plate of two hot cups of coffee.

"Here's your coffee, Chris. This oughta extend your night by a few more good hours", Chef lightly laughed when he finished that sentence.

"Yeah yeah yeah", and Chris took one of the cups of coffee so that he could start sipping it, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Aw c'mon, I thought you would've loved doing this."

"I would've honestly loved it if we brought the old cast back! Just imagine it! Justin sabotaging Cody into a Iron Woman Coffin! Sierra being put on a meat hook! Explosions and Fire everywhere! Heather and Alejandro betraying and killing each other just like in the old ways of World Tour! I wanted an Island of Despair, a Wawanakwa Massacre! This is just plain boring!"

"No offense Chris", Chef bluntly stated, "But that to me sounds like a shitty idea."

"Well it doesn't to me!", Chris replied, "To me, that's what we SHOULD be doing, not this!"

"Well", Chef answered, "The Producers said the Old Cast's contracts expired, so we can't use 'em. That, and the fanbase would get offended seein' them die."

"Well who cares what the fanbase! I say let the Cody fangirls cry over his death! They deserve it! He is probably our most worthless contestant ever! He deserves nothing but pain and death!"

"What the heck did he do to make you hate him so much?"

"Look at what he tweeted a few hours ago!", and then Chris showed Chef his phone, in which Cody's twitter was shown having a picture of Chris' face photoshopped onto a Donkey's ass, with meme text saying 'WELCOME TO THE NEW SEASON OF JACKASS'. Chef just smiled a bit in slience, before bursting out into laughter:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA", the man was so caught up in laughing that he literally laughed himself out of the door of the control room.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!", was all that Chris could exclaim in response to Chef's laughter, "I would so sue him over this if I could!", and then Chris turned back to the control room cameras. Sipping his coffee this time, he continued looking at what was basically nothing more than the remainder of the night proceeding as normal. It was a longer night for Chris than for the contestants, for while he was bored with the lack of violence and death during the night, they were far more content with it. Indeed, the remainder of the night actually managed to progress without any deaths at all from any of the remaining contestants. Kumiko, Vivian, Georgia, Mable and Philip remained in their cave undisturbed. Walker's group remained searching for contestants until they eventually had to succumb to the need for sleep and found a spot in the woods to sleep similar to Kumiko's group. Olivia's group remained under her iron fist the entire night, being watched like a hawk by her as their tyrant.

Only when dawn broke and signaled the start of the following morning did things change from the preceeding night. Kumiko, Philip, Vivian, Georgia and Mable were all asleep when the rays of early morning sunlight shined into their cave after rising above the trees outside of their cave. Philip was the first person to begin stirring as the sunlight rushed in, his eyes opening slowly while looking directly at the opening of the cave. At first, the sight of the outside at morning was blurry and hazey, but it came in clear in a matter of seconds. It was not a welcoming sight though, for standing infront of the cave's interest was the shilouette of the girl. Kyoko.

Philip gasped and jumped back when he saw her shilouette at the cave entrance, no weapons on her but that intimidating glare from her eyes and an almost leering grin on her face. The gasp, echoing through the cave, was enough to wake up Vivian, Georgia and Mable aswell as Kumiko herself. Philip just sat there, shaking, pointing at Kyoko. When the girls saw her, they also were a bit startled by the look on her face, but of course, attempted to communicate:

"What the heck you lookin' at, girl?", Vivian asked.

"Vivian", Kumiko said, trying not to take her eyes off of the girl, "I don't think she's friendly.....we should....."

"RUN!", that scream came from Philip. The five immediately tried to get up, but that was when the smiling Kyoko took out the katana that had been used yesterday and lunged at them. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", their screams echoed through the cave, but yet when Kyokyo lunged at them, she missed Kumiko when Philip pulled her away by the wrist just in time. Kyokyo growled at this but kept up the chase, chasing the five further into the cave. Like a predatory beast in the wild chasing after a herd of fleeing prey animals.

"WHAT IN THE HELL KINDA SCHOOL GIRL IS SHE?!", Mable exclaimed as she ran away.

"MMMMHMMMM!", Georgia added in.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD HANDLE A KILLER?!", Kumiko exclaimed, being helped by Philip in running away from the girl.

"GIRL, THAT BITCH'S GOT A SWORD. I AIN'T TANGLIN' WITH THAT SHIT!", was all Mable answered with as they ran down the cave, only able to hope that what they found would be an exit. Kyoko kept on the chase the entire way through, though the five hatched a plan to slow her down. They took off their shoes and used them as projectiles. She sliced each and every single shoe they threw at her, but it was a valiant effort to attempt in slowing her down. Their efforts were futile in the end though, for Kyoko was inevitably gaining on them.

At least, had it not been for the rocks of the caves themselves. Suddenly, as if possibly caused the echoes themselves, the entire mountain on the island began to cave in just as Kyokyo was about to catch up to the five. Rocks began falling profusely from the ceiling of the cave, from the walls, and many of them were directed right in Kyoko's path. She seemed to trip and fall over them, but the five weren't looking well enough to see Kyoko's fate. Instead, they focused only getting to their way out, which not long afterwards they were in fact able to find, by seemingly the will of god. The cave continued to cave in even as they ran out, seemingly showering Kyoko under a heap of heavy rocks, surely she would be crushed to death. Or so they all hoped.

Even after leaving the cave, the five didn't stop running nor screaming. They had not seen the cave-in, they didn't see what had become of Kyoko, they only knew that they had to keep running. They had to keep running.

They kept running until they were within earshot of Olivia and her group of subordinates, running and screaming from the caved-in cave all the way through the woods. The realization being of course, that the clearing was not actually very far from the cave. In fact, it was but a trip down a - albeit large - hill. All of the girls in Olivia's group, even Olivia herself, looked up attentive when they could hear the screaming coming towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Was all of the sorted sounds that could be discerned from the five's screaming until they finally reached the center of the clearing and all fell down to the ground, having been effectively ran out of stamina to continue running any further. It wasn't long after they were on the ground and panting aswell as recathing their breathes that the girls and Olivia went up to them, many of them more than curious.

"Oh great", Erin commented, "The loser girl is back.", she was of course talking about Kumiko, who looked up at all and said:

"We don't have time right now, Erin, WE HAVE TO RUN!"

"Why?", Erin responded snarkily, "Is the Total Drama Fanclub after you to school you on quality teleivision?"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

"KYOKO IS COMING TO KILL US!"

"MMMHMMM!", Georgia added in.

In response to that, all of the girls, save Erin and Olivia, gasped. Many of them clearly terrified, though it was Olivia, who took the stage so to speak and adressed all of them, while of course going back to standing on her makeshift throne to do so.

"LADIES, LADIES, LADIES PLEASE!", she said in a confident tone, "These losers are obviously joking! There is NO reason to leave this clearing! None at all! Just keep calm, and carry on!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!", Vivian exclaimed, "SOME CRAZY ASS ASIAN SCHOOL GIRL WITH A SWORD IS COMIN' AND YOU JUST WANNA STAY HERE AND WAIT?!"

"FOR THE POLICE!", Olivia exclaimed back, "You are the insane one if you think that won't work!"

"Wait a minute wait a minute", Mable went in response, "THAT'S your freakin' plan, bitch?"

"Why yes", Olivia was proud of herself, "It IS!"

"That's the dumbest plan I have ever heard in my life", was Mable's only comment in regards to Olivia's plan of action. Olivia just scoffed as she continued with her speech:

"Now look, I know you all have pretty legitament, sounding, criticism of my plan. Many people have, but you are not listening clear enough to understand the mulitude of logic behind it! You don't understand that plain and simple, it makes so much sense! In so many movies, the people go walking in the woods and are picked off one by one. So many times they split up and meet the same fate. By staying one clearing, we can keep track of each other AND wait for law enforcement to finally come along! It's a win-win situation and I personally see no flaws at all with it! So therefore, all of you can just shut up and deal with it!"

"Please", Kumiko pleaded to her, "This isn't the movies, these are real people's lives! You risk killing them all if you're wrong! You're playing with fire!"

"So?", was all Olivia replied with, "You're not part of the group. You're too much of massive losers to be accepted in. All five of you. Just, for real, go. Leave us alone, and take the killer school girl with you. She's probably just trying to rid the world of the undesireables anyway."

"Ooooooh", and Mable would have lunged at Olivia had it not been for Vivian and Georgia holding her back, "That's it, I'M GONNA WHOOP SOME ASS TODAY!"

"She's not worth it, Mable!", Kumiko said to her, "Let's just go."

"You crazy?", Mable answered, "I ain't goin' back there with that killer bitch!"

"Sorry", Olivia mockingly replied, "But you really have no choice.", once more Mable made a lunge for Olivia, but Vivian and Georgia held her back. It's doubtful they actually wanted to, but only did it likely because they would've been outnumbered if Olivia's 'allies' joined in against them too.  
"Let's just go", Kumiko said to the others, "It's obvious we're not wanted here anyway."

"Yeah" Philip replied, "It is."

"You've got that right", Erin commented, "For once, I actually agree with Olivia on something."

"You know what?", Helen added, "Me too."

"Bitches", both Vivian and Mable muttered that beneath their breathes as they along with Kumiko and Philip proceeded to walk away from the girls, back in the direction which they came from.

However, they did not get very far until a shocking event occurred. Kyoko returned. First, her katana came out of the bushes, stopping the five in their tracks as the rest of her now dust covered self stepped out with a now angered look to her face. The five of course, panicked as she proceeded to near them without any sort of mercy in her eyes. All of the girls except Olivia also began backing away in panic and fear. Seeing this, Olivia actually did something which proved to be a terrible mistake. She stepped off of her rock and walked to be in front of the five and faced Kyoko, with an angry look to her own face.

"Listen, bitch!", she said to Kyoko, actually going out of her way to step in the girl's way, much to Kyoko's clear annoyance, "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just barge in this clearing, MY clearing, like you own the place! I'm getting tired of it, so you can just go on back there and do over it, ask for permission!"

"That girl is dumber than I thought she was", Mable commented, getting Olivia to turn away from Kyoko and look right at her:

"Oh shut up you fat piece of shit!", Olivia had no mercy with the words she used, "I'M the leader of this clearing, I'M THE CAPTAIN-", and then, it happened.

With one slice of her katana, Kyoko swiped at the neck of Olivia. The head came clean off and fell to the ground a short distance from the still standing body of the girl. Though delayed, it wasn't long before a torrent of blood flowed from the impact wound into the sky, squirting the spoiled girl's blood as her body fell first to her knees, and then onto the ground upon it's stomach. Kyokyo just looked at her handiwork with a silent but proud smirk, before all hell broke loose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"RUNAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Were a small portion of the things that were screamed as all of Olivia's former subordinates screamed, broke, and ran. They ran like they were chickens with their heads cut off, so to speak. They ran without any order or direction, just in any direction that was facing away from Kyoko. Only Vivian, Georgia, Mable, Kumiko and Philip ran as a group. Kyoko didn't give chase to anyone. Instead, she just silently smirked before picking her sword back in it's case, and slowly retreating back into the woods from once she came.

With the demise of Olivia, the second day of the competition had began, and so many lives were about to come to an end. In his control room, Chris just watched in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The original idea for this story comes from 2010-2011, so no, this actually isn't based off of Hunger Games. It's more similar to Battle Royale, but I never really watched the movie [yet]. This idea basically comes from watching movies like Kill Bill and whatnot and learning a little about BR. This story just had so many revisions and hiatuses until finally now.


End file.
